La vida de un Héroe salvada por Niñeros por Obligación Hitsuzen278
by Magd305TLC
Summary: La vida de nuestro Héroe favorito de Queens no pasa por un gran momento en su vida ,al grado que visitantes de diferentes universos tratarán de evitar una catástrofe mediante la lectura y vivencias de Spider-Man y Wolverine al cuidar a unas niñas y niños con poderes especiales
1. Chapter 1

Amigos de Fanfiction,este Fic que llega a ustedes es en parte gracias a Hitsuzen278 por darnos permiso de usar su Fic de "Niñeros por Obligación",un cordial saludo y abrazo y sin más vamos a lo que interesa

Marvel Comics no me pertenece ni ninguna mension a otros cómic que se hagan mension en este Fic

Prologo:Un Spider-Man algo diferente ...

Los Vengadores los héroes más poderosos de la tierra se encontraban en una encrucijada en estos momentos ,la razón de esto era porque no estaban peleando contra ningún súper villano conocido de ellos o de cualquier otro.

En la Ciudad de New York una gran pelea estaban en todo su apogeo

-Detente de una vez Peter ,esto que estás haciendo no está bien ...sea lo que sea que te pase podemos hablarlo ,solo deja esto antes de que alguien salga lastimado -

Esta era la exclamación desesperada del Avenger de hierro Tony Stark ,quien disparando sus repulsores trataba inútilmente de dejar inconciente a quien el alguna vez vio como un hijo

Spider-Man no respondía limitándose a dar saltos y giros esquivando todos y cada uno de sus ataques ,en el aire Spider-Man lanzó una red de telaraña a Falcón quien a alta velocidad arremetía contra el ,haciendo que esté fuera arrojado contra Iron Man chocando de forma fea uno contra otro para caer de forma abrupta al suelo

-Hombre de las arañas no sé que te haya pasado pero este no eres tú -

Decía esto el imponente Thor quien alzando su martillo invoco un gran rayo para dirigirlo contra un Spider-Man que ahora luchaba mano a mano con Black Widow,dándose cuenta de lo que el Dios del Trueno pretendía este logro sacar de balance a Natasha para que el rayo pasará entre ambos y no los golpeara

Spider-Man saltó adheriendose a un edificio cercano para poner distancia entre él y los Vengadores que aún quedaban ,no sabía que estaba en la mira de Clint Barton

-Ya te tengo desgraciados infeliz -

Exclamo este último viendo fijamente y preparando una flecha explosiva que si bien no mataría a la araña si la dejaría inconciente ,antes de siquiera poder disparar la flecha fue severamente golpeado en el rostro por otro Spider-Man que hacía acto de presencia

-Pero que esta pasando aquí !?-

Esta fue la interrogante de Miss Marvel quien junto a Spider-Woman observaban la aparición del otro Spider-Man

Uno que para terror de Carol Danvers portaba el traje Simbiótico ,donde la araña blanca predominaban en su pecho y espalda ,miro como este rápidamente colocaba un extraño aparato en la espalda de Clint dando como resultado que este desapareciera misteriosamente

Jéssica Drew también observó como el otro Spider-Man de traje clásico pero con variaciones diferentes donde también una araña blanca aparecía en pecho y espalda además partes del traje también predominaban en blanco tanto en manos y piernas también colocaba el mismo dispositivo en Tony y Sam ...desaparecidolos igualmente

Esto era irreal ...dos Spider-Man peleando codo a codo contra ellos

En un ataque de furia ciega Carol no daba crédito a lo que veía ,con sus puños irradiando poder trato inútilmente de golpear a uno de ellos pero al parecer las dos arañas conocían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos

Frustrada fue víctima de un nuevo enemigo que salió de la nada ,golpeándola en la nuca com gran fuerza para dispararse una especie de sedante lanzada desde su arma larga apreciada a una G63 modificada ,también traia en un costado de su pierna izquierda el arma de cargo parecidas a una Glock52,pero ella sabía que eran más que armas convencionales ,Jéssica vio como una figura de traje táctico aparecía mediante camuflaje stealth,también vestía de negro pero a diferencia del Spider-Man simbiótico este traia placas protectoras en partes del cuerpo y sobre todo un casco futurista donde rendijas brillando en rojo eran visibles

Pero lo que dejó impactado a Spider-Woman era que en su traje este portaba el logo de SHIELD en uno de sus antebrazos pero este era de color carmesí

Natasha ante la situación se ocultó cerca tras unos escombros de la batalla librada para asi tener tiempo de solicitar refuerzos a otros Vengadores o Defender ,incluso a los Cuatro Fantasticos pero era inútil

Mi siquiera podía contactar con Steve Rogers y Wanda Maximoff quien en estos momentos estaban en el Hellicarrier de SHIELD en una reunión con María Hill

Frente a ella y flotando a escazos metros del suelo una chica con una llamativa armadura plateada y leotardo debajo de esta de color azul alzó una especie de lanza de luz invocaba un aluvión de rayos golpeando de lleno a la Viuda Negra dejándola también inconciente

Thor observó incrédulo como una Vlaquiria de Asgard se unía a la lucha ayudando tanto a las arañas como al tipo del traje táctico ,en su mente trato de recordar a una de ellas pero sabía que ninguna Valquiria usaba ese tipo de vestimenta más aún su largo cabello plateado y ojos purpura le recordaron a alguien ...pero no logró ubicar a quien

Sumido en su pensamiento no se dio por enterado como un campo de fuerza fue hecho a su alrededor generando con esto que poco a poco empezará a ahogarse por falta de aire ,trato de golpear desesperadamente el campo de fuerza pero vio como este no cedía ,más aún vio como otra chica rubia pero esta vez usando un entallado traje azul con negro era la responsable de dicho evento

Antes de caer también inconciente miró como el Spider-Man clásico también se hacía cargo de una inconciente Natasha,el Dios del Trueno poco o nada pudo hacer ,lo último que observó fue como el sujeto de traje táctico lo golpeó de lleno en la cara

-Solo nos queda ella -

Dijo la Valquiria refiriéndose a Jéssica quien rechinado sus dientes se vio claramente superada ,preguntándose mentalmente donde diablos está Hulk y porque las líneas de comunicaciones estaban caídas

-Banner no podrá ayudarte moza -

Exclamo el Spider-Man simbiótico caminando a lado de la chica rubia cuyo peinado estaba sujeto a una larga cola de caballo ,se dirigía a la última Avenger en pie ,para horror de Jéssica un ruido sordo de alguien cayendo del cielo al concreto le obligó a mirar

Un Hulk con quemaduras generadas por fuego cósmico yacía boca abajo en el mismo cráter en el cual había caído ,Spider-Woman fue a socorrerlo pero fue detenida por telequinesis generada por dos figuras femeninas que vestían un traje ceñido verde con dorado con una araña de igual color en sus pechos

-No podemos dejar que nos distraigan más -

Exclamo una de ellas de cabello pelirrojo corto hasta los hombros ,Jéssica vio como esta se parecía muchísimo a Jean Grey pero algo le decía que no era así

-Nuestro tiempo es corto y los necesitamos con urgencia ,por lo mismo me disculpo por las molestias generadas pero no teníamos opción -

Esto fue dicho por la segunda chica pelirroja pero a diferencia de la otra chica ,esta traia el cabello recogido también en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura,donde dls mechones de cabellos caían sobre los lados de su bello rostro

Lo último que vio Jéssica fue un gran resplandor seguido de un severo dolor de cabeza ,donde todo su mundo se tornó negro ...

Una gran migraña despertó a Susan Victoria Storm conocida como la Invisible Woman de los Cuatro Fantasticos ,cerró los ojos para calmarse y lograr entender que había pasado ,lo último que sabía era que estaba discutiendo con Reed ya que este último estaba descuidado las vidas de Franklin y Valeria

Fue tal la discusión que está en un arranque de ira le dijo que desde hace tiempo Peter Parker era quien fungía como "Padre" de ellos ya que generalmente la acompañaba a las reuniones de la escuela o alguna festividad de ellos

Reed estuvo a punto de responderle cuando una estraña luz los cegó por completo dejándola inconciente

Y aquí estaba ella no sola ,ya que a su alrededor varios de sus amigos también se encontraban vio como todos y cada uno de ellos poco a poco estaban despertando encontrarse igual o más confundidos

Sue pudo ver a los Vengadores

Iron Man...Falcón...Natasha Romanova...Hulk...Carol Danvers...Jéssica Drew...Thor Odinson...Hawkeye...T'challa...y por supuesto a un Steve Rogers.

También observó a los X-Men

Jean Greay...Emma Frost...Scott Summers...Wolverine...Laura Kinney...Hope Summers...Kitty Pride...Iceman...Colossus...Magneto ...Charles Xavier...Rachel Summers...Anne Marie...Elizabeth Bradock.

Pudo ver también a otros como

Felicia Hardy...a su hermano Johnny Storm y a Ben Grim...La directora de SHIELD María Hill y a la espía Barbara "Bobbi" Morse...a la Inhumana Medusalith Amaquelin...Daredevil...Luke Cage...Jéssica Jones...incluso a la hermana de Thor ,la Diosa Asgardiana de las Travesuras Loki...Reed Richars...Janet Van Dyne...Hank Pym...Jennifer Walters She-Hulk...Vision...Dr Strange...Kaine Scarlett Spider...Quick Silver...

Sue vio a su alrededor y observó que estaban en un gran salón donde no había ningún indicio alguno de pertenecer a alguien ,si tenía que adivinar era uno de conferencias bastante amplio ,al menos lo suficiente para tenerlos a todos aquí

Entonces Sue Storm vio a quienes eran sus captores susurrando al ver a quién ella creía conocer

-Peter-

Dos Spider-Man,uno portando un traje clásico con algunas diferencias ,otro usando el traje simbiótico de Venom,una Vlaquiria,dos pelirrojas que a todas luces eran gemelas ,un agente de SHIELD portando un traje táctico y una chica rubia que se parecía mucho a Valeria

-Nos alegra que despertaran -una voz llamo la atención de la rubia fantástica para ver a una chica muy parecida a ella en su juventud pero mucho más hermosa ,está la observó y le dio una cálida sonrisa -Lamentamos mucho el trato y sobre todo los destrozos que generamos pero necesitamos su ayuda -

-Piden ayuda después de secuestrarnos ?-esta era la pegunta con enojo de Tony Stark quien trató de alzar vuelo pero descubrió que todas las funciones de su armadura estaban desabilitadas -Donde estamos y que quieren de nosotros ?-

-Más aún -esta fue la interrogante lanzada por Magneto quien observó como su hija Wanda y Peitro también ya estaban concientes de su alrededor y sus captores -Quienes son ustedes

Jean Gray y Emma Frost siendo telepatas trataron de sondear sus mentes para saber la verdad y sobre todo el como salir de ese lugar pero grande fue su sorpresa que estos tenían grandes escudos de oclumancia para proteger su mente ...quienes fueran estaban bien entrenados

-Es inútil que busquen aquí -Dijo una de las gemelas parecidas a Jean sonrio orgullosa ante todos los presentes ,decía a la vez que se señalaba la cabeza -Es inútil y les pido de favor que no lo vuelvan a intentar o lo lamentarán-

-No apreciamos a quienes invaden nuestra privacidad -esto fue dicho por la otra gemela pelirroja -sus preguntas será respondidas en su momento pero antes de eso ...-dejó la duda en el aire viendo al Spider-Man clásico quien en compañía de la Vlaquiria traían entre sus manos un libro muy deteriorado

-Como se dijo anteriormente necesitamos su ayuda ya que él Multiverso se encuentra a punto de colapsar debido a un gran enemigo que está haciendo un genocidio en diferentes líneas del tiempo -

Esto fue dicho por la Valquiria deshaciendo el hechizo que los tenía cautivos y no les permitía moverse libremente pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus poderes quedaban inutilizados de inmediato

-Acaso esos locos de Thannos y Galactus están tras esto -

Esto fue dicho por Johnny Storm quien debía reconocer que las chicas pelirrojas ,la Valquiria y esa chica rubia que se parecía muchísimo a Sue eran hermosas

-Todos los involucrados en los secuestros se miraron unos a otros ,haciendo que el Spider-Man Simbiótico hablara

-Es alguien mucho peor que ellos dos ,incluso derrotó al Beyonder haciendo uso del Phoenix -decía de brazos cruzados -Lamentablemente es alguien que todos nosotros e incluso ustedes lo conocen -

Esto sorpendio a todos ,más a un a un Scott Summer quien creía que solo Jean y Hope podían controlar al Phoenix en su totalidad ,esto generó incertidumbre a todos los X-Men ante semejante enemigo

-Yo tengo una pregunta aun mejor -esto fue dicho por Felicia Hardy quien con el ceño arrugado miraba al Spider-Man clásico -Que haces con ellos Peter Parker !-

Muchos ojos fueron puestos en el Spider-Man al que Felicia señalaba

-Es verdad Parker ,acaso te volviste loco como para prestarte a estas cosas ?-esta fue el reclamo de Tony Stark al no creer que el que consideró su hijo se prestará a eso

Sorprendentemente Logan no mostraba ningún signo de molestia o alegría al ver a Spider-Man,más bien lo miraba de forma analítica algo que incluso Laura se sorprendió al ver así a su padre

El Spider-Man clásico suspiro generando una risa en sus acompañantes ,quitándose la mascara todos y cada uno de los secuestrados vieron a un chico de no más de 15 años que tenía mucho parecido a Peter Parker pero este tenía él cabello castaño claro y ojos azules sus facciones faciales eran más elegantes casi hermosas ...muy similar a la chica rubia

Este Spider-Man miro a cada uno de ellos pero fijo su mirada en Felicia para responderle con algo de tristeza en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para nadie

-No...no soy mi Padre !-

Dicho esto sorpendio a todos haciendo que las mujeres abrieran mucho los ojos más aún cuando el Spider-Man Simbiótico y el agente de SHIELD uno retrajo la mascara y el otro el casco futurista que se abría de en medio hacia los lados de la cara

Uno de ellos ,el Spider-Man Simbiótico era una fiel mirada de Peter pero sus ojos eran verdes y el agente de SHIELD era pelirrojo castaño

-Tampoco nosotros somos nuestro Padre !-dijeron al unísono

-Peter tuvo hijos ?-esta fue la duda de Carol Danvers al no creer lo que estaba mirando -cuando ?...con quien ?

La chica rubia riendo ante lo incomoda de la situación de los demás argumento

-Es más complicado que eso señorita Danvers -decía sonríendo al Spider-Man Clásico quien un rubor cubrió su rostro -Pero antes que nada deben escuchar una historia referente a uno de los suyos para así tratar de ayudarlo para evitar que se convierta en la amenaza que es ahora -dicho esto con gran tristeza en su corazón-Por favor les pido que escuchen y comprendan ,solo ustedes nos pueden ayudar

-Vienen de estos lugares dichos por ustedes verdad ?-esta fue la pregunta lanzada por Matt Murdock a los chicos

-Así es Sr Murdock -

Ante esto la Valquiria de ojos purpura con mucho cuidado y mediante el uso de la magia conjuro cómodos sillones para todos los involucrados en esto ,no sólo eso un gran holograma mágico mostraba el título del libro que está tenía en sus manos

-"Niñeros por Obligación"-

Esto generó muchas dudas de todos pero sabiamente tomaron asiento en su lugar para escuchar y ver lo que estos jóvenes tenían para ellos ,algo que sin duda cambiaría la vida de muchos...en especial las mujeres

Continuara :

Al fin tenemos el prólogo ,espero sea del agrado y sé que tendrán preguntas y serán respondidas en su totalidad

Favor de comentar y dejar sujerencias y sobre todo su reviews

Síguente capítulo se llamara ...las penurias de los niñeros apenas comienzan !


	2. Chapter 2

Un cordial saludo a Hitsuzen278 por permitirnos usar su Fic y también gracias a todos los que siguen y dejan su Reviews,sin más vamos a comenzar

Hitsuzen278:Muchas gracias por tu comentario y más aún por la observación,si,este torpe y yo tuvimos muchos contratiempos por el como empezar la historia ,el comentario del Spider-Man clásico como dices es muy cierto hasta cierto punto,y no,Peter no entreno a ninguno de ellos...ya lo verás poco a poco,aún faltan mas hijos por aparecer.

Uzu:Muchas gracias por seguirnos ,sobre que línea del tiempo está ambientada,eso se sabrá poco a poco conforme avancen los capítulos ,en la mayoría de los hijos de Peter haz acertado ...hoy daré una pequeña muestra referente a eso ,aún faltan mas hijos por aparecer

Elcristian:Gracias por el rewies,no planeamos dejarlo,es en conjunto con mi hermano que hacemos este Fic

W.M King:Gracias por tu aporte ...no lo dejaremos y también esperamos TU actualización !

NUAjava:Gracias por el comentario y si,también es muy buena canción la que dices ,hoy revelaremos un poco más de los hijos de Peter ...lo de sus madres ,al menos para algunos es más obvio y otros hay van

TaoRyu:Esperemos que el Fic te guste conforme avanzan más los cap,Pensamos mucho en el prólogo y creo que logramos algo atrayente ..no abandonaremos

Ajintaker:Gracias por el comentario

DanteG96:Será de todo un poco pero más cómico ...ya veras lo que tenemos para hoy ,y no te preocupes ,no abandonaremos...gracias por el reviews

Timychimboote:Aquí traigo el Cap síguente ,espero te guste !

Sin más ,personajes de Marvel Cómic no me pertenece ni nada que haga mención a otros animes

Capitulo 1: Los problemas de los Niñeros apenas comienzan.

Mucha curiosidad y hermetismo es lo que se vivía en el gra salón donde muchos de los Super Héroes se daban lugar ,no por voluntad si no más bien porque estos chicos que afirman ser hijos de Spider-Man los habían secuestrado a todos ellos para traerlos aquí y contarles una historia que a muchos les parecía absurda ...tan sólo con escuchar el título !

-Es necesario que todos nosotros estemos aquí solo para escuchar las penurias de ese insecto y el aliento de perro de Logan ?-preguntó bastante mosqueado Hank Pym al que traia el traje del Spider-Man clásico

Su comentario hizo gruñir a cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes

-Grrr-Laura bastante protectora de Logan gruñó de manera amenzante al Avenger quien ante la reacción del Clon femenina de Logan solo se encogió en su asiento

-Es necesaria su presencia aquí Sr Pym-contesto la rubia quien traia el libro en brazos dispuestos a empezar cuanto antes la lectura -Todos y cada uno de ustedes han sido parte de vida de nuestro Padre,quizás solo sean eventos esporádicos en situaciones pero no se puede negar que han sido parte de él -dijo sin más viendo de reojo a varios que desviaron la mirada ,como avergonzados por esos hechos -desafortunadamente-concluyó la rubia

Esta muestra de desconfianza demostró que si bien ,necesitaban ayuda ,guardaban cierto recelo ante algunos de ellos

-Si se me permite -fue la voz del Súper Soldado quien llamó la atención de los presentes para después proseguir -Se nota que todos ustedes saben de nosotros y nuestras habilidades pero creo que sería lo correcto que al menos nos digan sus nombres ?-fue la interrogante lanzada por él Héroe de la SGM

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros como debatiendo que hacer pero fue el chico con el traje táctico de SHIELD quien habló primero ...a nadie pasó desapercibido un leve acento ruso

-Nos disculpan un momento -

Asi ,sin más todos los chicos se reunieron bajo una cúpula hecha de energía creada por la Valquiria quien no quiera que escucharan lo que estában a punto de discutir ,todos los héroes quien miraban de manera sospechosa eso decidieron guardar silencio y esperar

-Que se supone que debemos decirles eh?-esta era la interrogante del Spider-Man Simbiótico quien miraba a todos sus hermanos reunidos -No previmos esto -terminó de hablar algo inquieto que sin duda fue un sentimiento compartido

El Spider-Man Clásico suspiro mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz

-De momento solo digamos nuestros nombres,aún no es tiempo de decirles más que no sea solo saber que somos hijos de nuestro padre -declaró bastante seguro de que hacer

Una de las gemelas pelirrojas ,la de cabello largo argumento irritada

-Porque no decirles todo de golpe-dijo mirando de reojo a cierta pelirroja portadora del poder cósmico quién era abrazada por Scott Summers ,generando con esto su irritación hacia ese ser-Así evitaríamos muchos problemas y más aún que ese imbecil siga viéndole la cara a mama !-declaró cruzada de brazos solo para recibir un ligero golpe por parte de su hermana gemela

-No podemos hacerlo todavía hermana -decía mientras también miraba como Emma Frost no despegaba la vista del acto de Summers-No hasta que acepten sus sentimientos y vean quien en verdad es nuestro padre y toda la basura que a soportado desde la muerte del abuelo -

Este comentario molesto aún más a la pelirroja quien solo deseaba incinerar a cierto mutante mujeriego

-Por mi no hay problema que digamos quienes son nuestras madres -esta era la voz melosa de la Valquiria tomándose del brazo del Spider-Man Simbiótico quien solo la miraba cuestionándose su actuar

La respuesta vino de la rubia

-Eso lo dices porque tú madre no figura en los relatos de libro -le recriminó viéndola con un deje de molestia -No olvides que mucho a cambiado desde los eventos generados por "El"-argumentó con algo de tristeza al referirse al causante de todo por lo que estaban aquí

-Toda la mierda del Multiverso parece regresar al 616 -hizo el comentario el Spider-Man clásico para ayudar a su hermana en la explicación -Desgraciadamente no sabemos a ciencia cierta las ramificaciones de esto -dijo negando con la cabeza viendo de reojo a todos los reunidos aquí-Cosas y eventos han cambiado en esta línea del tiempo eh incluso aquellos eventos que no estaban predestinados a ocurrir -terminó por señalar su punto

-De seguro te estás refiriendo a situaciones como la de Octavius y Doom verdad -esta fue la interrogante de una de las gemelas hacia su hermano ,con un suspiro señaló-Padre está en un punto crítico en estos momentos por lo que este pequeño libro es nuestra única forma de salvarlo a él y a los demás -con mucha tristeza en su voz la chica pelirroja tomo el libro como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo para ella

Sus demás hermanos vieron como pequeñas lágrimas empañaban su tierno y bello rostro lo que gano un abrazo de su gemela para consolarla

-Sin importar que evitaremos todo ese desastre y no perderemos a padre -dijo de forma determinada a cumplir lo dicho el Spider-Man Simbiótico-No debemos dejar que se pierda y se transforme en esa aberración ,no si podemos evitarlo -

-No se detendrá hasta ser el "ÚNICO" -esta era la afinación del agente de SHIELD quien miro de reojo a cierta pelirroja asesina -Aún si nuestra línea del tiempo desaparece o cambia ...no creen que es un sacrificio necesario con tal de que Padre tenga algo de felicidad ?-les pregunto mirando a todos y a cada unos de sus hermanos

-Lamento interrumpirlos niños pero debemos seguir adelante-fueron sacados de su pequeña platica por la chica rubia quien previamente había hablado con Susan Storm

La chica quien vestía una bata de científica los apresuró a tomar decisión ,ella más que nadie de los presentes sabía del gran riesgo que estos jóvenes corrían al estar en esta línea del tiempo tratando de ayudar a su mentor ...debían ser rápidos o "ellos" aparecerían y complicarían mucho las cosas

Todos se miraron y asintiendo cómodamente estuvieron deacuerdo,el lugar de dónde venían era una mierda generada por cosas tan simples pero a la vez tan significativas que podían haberse hecho desde un principio..

-Solo demos la información a cuentagotas ,nada más -dijo al fin el Spider-Man Clásico -Sobre la marcha improvisaremos poco a poco y veremos sus reacciones ante el argumento del libro -

Esto dejó satisfechos a todos quien asintieron ,dicho esto la Valquiria deshizo el hechizo para tomar su lugar y esperar la lectura

-Bueno-dijo llamando la atención el Spider-Man Clásico de todos los presentes -El Capitán América tiene razón pero ...dejó la frase colgando a lo que la rubia prosiguió según lo acordado por ellos previamente

-Solo les diremos nuestros nombres más no asi nada que esté relacionado con muestras madres -termino de manera tajante sin mirarlos y abriendo el libro sea comenzar a leer

Este argumento molesto a varios de ellos ya que quieran saber sobre quiénes eran las mujeres que se metieron con Peter ...más aún cierta gata traviesa quien seguía algo molesta con Peter a causa de los eventos del Superior Spider-Man

Felicia sabía que si bien no era Peter en ese momento ,no dejaba de sentir molestia al recordarlo y quiera nada que no fuera menos que darle uno que otro golpe a su amor ocacional...ella jamás lo lastimaría de gravedad o mucho menos lo mataría ...por el contrario ,quería encontrarlo para decirle que lo amaba seguido de una buena paliza

-Aún me cuesta creer que alguien se acostó con ese escuálido-esta fue la molestia de Clint Barton al no creer para nada lo que pasaba aquí...el solo quería largarse de aquí y arreglar las cosas con Jéssica quien le había sorprendido enganañdolo con otra mujer

Su comentario género molestias en ciertas mujeres que lo conocían y pocas sabían que ese argumento no era válido con alguien como Peter

Sue rechinó los dientes ya que no le agradaba que nadie hablará mal de su amigo al que ella tenía mucho afecto por el ,pero antes de soltar alguna advertencia a él algo o más bien alguien se le adelantó

-Cuida tu lengua Legolas -esa fue la advertencia del Spider-Man Simbiótico quien su máscara mostraba colmillos afilados haciendo que su voz sonara distorsionada dando un sonido aterrador -No solo ofendes a nuestro padre si no también a nuestras madres -le decía mirándolo fijamente a través de la máscara del traje Simbiótico,para después darle una sonrisa espeluznante-Al menos padre podía mantener sus pantalones arriba y no irse con cualquier cosa que tuviera una vagina como TÚ bien sabes -

Este comentario género las risas tanto de Johnny Storm como de Ice-Man quienes eran los mejores amigos de Peter en ese momento

-Ese fue un golpe a tu orgullo Cupido -dijo sin dejar de reír la Antorcha Humana

Clint estuvo a punto de reclamar y tal vez enseñarle una lección a ese mocoso que se atrevió a humillarlo cuando fue retenido por su compañero Avenger

-Es suficiente Barton -exclamo el gobernante de Wakanda-No estamos aquí para pelearnos si no para entender y ayudar en lo posible a estos chicos hijos de Peter -con voz solemne dándole cordura a la situación este argumento

Barton solo grupo y desvío la mirada de T'Challa quien recibía un agradecimiento de las gemelas pelirrojas

Al ver que todo se había calmado de momento el Spider-Man Clásico retomó la palabra

Mi nombre es Allen Benjamín Parker -

Las gemelas pelirrojas sonrieron a su hermano quien con rubor en su rostro desvío la mirada de cierta rubia fantástica que lo miraba detenidamente ,la chica rubia al verlo decidió ser la siguiente

-Mi nombre es Daphne Samantha Parker ...y él es mi hermano -le sonrió con mucho cariño a quien en era su madre y la de su hermano en poco tiempo señalando a Allen quien estaba con mucha vergüenza ante las palabras de su hermana

la Gemela de cabello corto prosiguió

-Yo me llamo Cinthya Isabelle Parker-sonrío efusivamente llena de orgullo al decir el apellido de su padre

Viendo esto su hermana pelirroja de cabello largo recogido en una coleta siguió lo acordado no sin antes dar un resoplido de ligera molestia

-Annalisse Victoria Parker -

El agente de SHIELD carraspeó un poco la garganta ya que sabía que su nombre sería algo curioso pero que más podía hacer ...sería bastante obvio saber quién era su madre,con su acento ruso dijo

-Yuri Nicolai...Parker -

Por último todos los hermanos Parker miraron al Spider-Man Simbiótico quien solo retrajo la máscara y dijo con una sonrisa viendo a cierta peliplata tan solo por un momento

-Thomas James ...Parker -

La Valquiria solo río ante la amargura de sus hermanos al no poder decir el apellido de sus madres pero ella no tenía ese problema por lo que con manos en la cintura solo sonrió y exclamo

Para horror de sus hermanos estos vieron como sus ojos púrpuras brillaban con bastante intensidad ,lo que les decía que estaba a punto de hacer una de sus muchas travesuras y abrir la boca de más

-Mi nombre es el mismo que el de mi Madre ...-al decir esto todos los presentes prestaron mucha atención a la niña Valquiria quien sonrió para terror de sus hermanos al ver que no seguía lo acordado ...Freya -

Esto generó mucho desconcierto en todos y más en específico en cierto par de dioses Asgardianos quienes ante lo dicho saltaron de sus asientos en incredulidad y terror

Tanto Thor como Loki estaban con diferentes reacciones

-Por las barbas de Odin !-dijo mirando fijamente a la niña de cabello plateado -Ya decía yo que te había visto en alguna parte -dijo sin despegar la vista

-Esa maldita bruja ninfomana como se atreve !-con gran ira en su voz y el fulgor en sus ojos la diosa media hermana de Thor argumento

Otros como Johnny empezaron a ver a Peter como un Dios entre los hombres por lograr seducir a semejante Diosa Asgardiana y más aún ...embarazarla

-Me has superado Pete...-susurro con melancolía ante los hechos

La niña ahora conocida como Freya solo sonrió con orgullo al ser hija de la diosa del amor ,la belleza y la guerra pero sobre todo ser la Lider de las Valquirias

Ante sus travesuras sus hermanos solo se dieron un fuerte Facepalm en desesperación

La chica con bata de científica solo sonrió al ver cómo los dos Spider-Man se llevaban a la chica en cuestión para regañarla por lo que acababa de hacer ,a lo que está solo los ignoraba olímpicamente viéndose el barniz de las uñas ,para molestia de sus hermanos

-Bueno creo que eso me deja a mi al final eh -decía ahora agarrado el libro que la pelirroja de cabello corto traia entre sus brazos y lo llevaba pegado a su pecho -Mi nombre es Leah Kaplan y viene aquí mucho antes que ellos -sonrío al final

Miro como tanto Tony Stark como el Profesor Xavier querían preguntar sobre que estaba haciendo aquí pero ella solo los hizo callar para comenzar la lectura

-Sabemos que tienen muchas dudas pero por favor absténganse de hacerlas -les dijo sin más tomando asiento entre las hermanas pelirrojas y la rubia -Todo se aclarará en su debido momento sean pacientes y de mente abierta -les advirtió viendo mucho y con el ceño fruncido a varios de ellos

Aclarandose la voz ...empezó a leer

[Algo le decía a Spiderman que no debía entrar a la mansión y no era su sentido arácnido ,una sensación compartida con Logan]

-Espera un segundo -la voz estruendosa de Rachel Summers se escuchaba interrumpiendo la narración-Porque debemos escuchar una patética historia de esa amenaza andante ?-reclamo con coraje pero este rápidamente se esfumó al ver el rostro sombrío de cierta rubia

-Esa amenaza como tú y varios de aquí lo catalogan les ha salvado más de una vez la vida Srita Summers -dijo con irritación Daphne -Y jamás ...nunca ha hecho alarde o pedido algo a cambio ...a diferencia de otros -terminó de decir viendo a varios miembros de los Iluminati que ahí se encontraban

-Es verdad -la voz del Daredevil se escuchó en señal de apoyo a su no oficial como alerón Defender -Peter a ayudado a infinidad de personas ya sea que tengan o no poderes para defenderse -alegó en simpatía el hombre sim miedo

-Podrá ser algo molesto con sus chistes pero es una gran persona tras la máscara -Este era el comentario de Luke Cage

[Habían terminado de subyugar una pequeña de AIM y beber en un bar como festejo,por lo que decidieron regresar en paz al centro de operaciones que los Avenger's tení anteriormente a travez de sus intercomunicadores la noticia de que sus colegas estaban haciendo frente a Kang el Conquistador.]

-Lo único que le faltaba a ese payaso y era ser un borracho como Logan -esta fue la reprimenda de Natasha quien cruzada de brazos exclamo su desaire por la araña

Su comentario molesto a Logan y a Laura pero lo dejaron pasar de momento

Habia unos como Johnny y Ben Grimm quienes conocían a su compañero y sabían que si bebía era para mitigar sus penas que a últimas instancias eran muchas ,otras como Carol y Wanda se sorprendieron por este hecho ,más Danvers quien tuvo un amorío fugaz con el

[Por lo que dedujeron que ningún exabrupto había ocurrido cuando ninguna muestra de destruccion era notable ,si no que un gran silencio que los incomodaba suplantaba su lugar.]

-Porque estábamos peleando contra Kang en primer lugar y más aún en el torre Avenger ?-interrogó bastante curioso Dr Strange

-No lo dice -fue la tacita respuesta de Annalise sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo y preferir ver a sus hermanos acercarse tras el regaño a Freya

[-Porque tengo la sensación de que vamos a repentinos si llegamos a abrir las puertas ?-murmuro Peter-]

[-Odio decir esto,pero siento lo mismo -tras olfatear el aire,respondió Wolverine ]

Escuchar tanto la voz y ver las humanidades de Peter como de Logan era bastante raro ya que parecía mucho un programa de televisión a travez del holograma mágico que la Valquiria había realizado para ver

Felicia Hardy al escuchar y ver a Peter después de esto tiempo de no hacerlo le trajo agridulces recuerdos,cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Spider-Man Simbiótico

[-Sabes que es lo peor?Que no puedo escuchar nad...-comenzó a decir la araña,siendo interrumpido cuando un vidrio roto y un llanto resonó hasta ellos.]

[-Algún día dejarás de llamar a la desgracia?-cuestionó Arma X,sacando sus garras y pateando las puertas,solo para quedarse tieso ante lo que tenía adelante .]

[Al menos unas tres decenas de infantes no mayores de seis años miraban asustados a los dos recién llegados,los cuales estaban en silencio tratando de analizar lo que pasaba allí.Unos largos segundos transcurrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta al notar los pequeños trajes y el hecho de que Kang había sido la última persona que estuvo en la mansión.]

-Pero qué demonios !-alterado exclamo Scott Summers solo para ser imitado por varios más acompañados de risas

-Oh por dios -una acongojada Jennifer Walters dijo cuando se vio empequeñecida sin creerlo aún

-Díganme que es una broma ?-con sus suspiro triste al verse de niño exclamo Reed Richards lider de los Cuatro Fantasticos

Otros por el contrario tenían mucha risa ya que si bien también eran parte de la desgracia ,eso no evitaba tomarlo con burla

Kyyyyyyyaaaaa/Que Lindaaaaaa-estas fueron las sonoras exclamaciones de Kamala y Kitty Pride al ver lo tierna que Laura era lejos de lo salvaje que era en realidad ,para vergüenza de esta que solo gruño al verse a sí misma en ese pequeño estado

-Grrrr-

Logan por su parte estaba impávido ante lo que veía ..para sorpresa y descontrol de muchos este solo se largo a reír a carcajadas

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-

Generando vergüenza y molestia en más de uno que pensaban reclamar pero no lo hicieron

-Eras adorable de niño Stark-dijo con sorna Jéssica Drew para después proseguir ante la mirada molesta que este le daba-Es una lastima que hoy seas un hijo de ...

-Lenguaje por favor -este era el reclamo del Súper Soldado al no despegar la vista de su mini quien sostenía un escudo más grande que su propio cuerpo,negó con la cabeza ante lo flaco que era en esa edad

[Spiderman divido a cada niño que tenía delante,percatándose de quienes eran y preguntándose cómo algunos de ellos llegaron allí,pero dejando de lado rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver una niña de ropas verdes y doradas sollozar al lado de una destruida mesa de vidrio por causa de un reconocido martillo.]

Loki a pesar de todo sintio una gran nostalgia y tristeza al verse de niña ,si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que era feliz en esa época cuando no tenía mucho conocimento de su herencia Jotun,más aún quedo sorprendida por lo que vio a continuación...

[-Thor!Que crees que estás haciendo!?-la araña exclamo,corriendo velozmente hasta la jovencita y revisar que no tuviese algún corte para luego alzarla en sus brazos contra su pecho.]

Esta acción generó varias reacciones entre las mujeres presentes al ver lo protector que era la araña de Queens hacia la Asgardiana quien para consternación de muchos tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

Los hermanos Parker se miraron unos a otros sonriendo a lo que poco a poco empezaba a florecer

[-Yo no hice nada!Todo es culpa de Loki,estoy seguro que ella usó su mag...!-quiso decir el infantil dios del trueno mientras pataleaba.]

[-No mientas, intentar lastimar a tu hermana,te quitaré tu martillo!-dejó en claro Peter para sorpresa de todos,incluyendo a Logan,quien se debatía si todo esto se debía a una gran borrachera.]

-Niño mimado-la burla de Loki ante la vergüenza de su hermano no se hizo esperar -Pero que podíamos esperar si aún de adulto lo eres eh ?-con veneno en la voz argumento la princesa Jotun

-Cállate -ladro rojo de vergüenza Thor girándose sobre su asiento para ver a su hermana

[-No puedes quitármelo,no eres digno!Mi padre me lo dijo-intento ocultar a Mjolnir,el rubio grito con su voz aflautada ]

[-Y crees que golpear a niñas te hace digno!No lo .Ahora me quedaré con esto hasta que todo se solucione-declaró definitivamente Spiderman tras quitarle el martillo,lo que asombró a cada uno de ellos ,y dejarlo en lo alto de una alacena al lado de una caja de cereales.]

Thor y muchos de los Avenger no daban crédito ante lo que veían ,Siderman había logrado levantar el martillo Mjolnir sin ningún esfuerzo ,algo que ni siquiera Steve Rogers pudo lograr en sus muchas fiestas en la torre Avenger

-En verdad sabes llamar la atención Peter -con una gran sonrisa Iron Fist acompañado de sus amigos Defender compartieron ,la araña siempre daba muchas sorpresas y más cuando lo quería

El dios del trueno de dejo caer en su asiento incrédulo ante lo que hizo la araña

-Al parecer hay alguien que es más digno que tu querido hermano-con burla Loki sonrió ante Spiderman ,su percepción de el poco a poco cambiaba al ver lo sorprendente que era en realidad

-Por favor que alguien me pellizque -este fue el comentario de Clint Barton al no creer lo que estaba mirando -No tiene sentido como alguien como él puede levantar semejante arma ...es ilógico

Las hijas de Peter solo sonrieron con malicia ante la muestra de celos evidentes hacia su padre

-Y aún no has visto nada -susurraron entre sí

[Las niñas del inmenso grupo miraban al arácnido como el mayor héroe de todos,mientras que con los varones ocurrían reacciones ver el inconveniente que tenían delante,Logan decidió lavarse las manos lo más rápido posible y tomar la decisión que creía más provechosa y ventajera]

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar mal a Logan quien no se inmutó y encendió uno de sus habanos,si se conocía bastante bien y de hecho lo era ,esto sería muy pero muy redituable para el

Esa siniestra sonrisa en Logan no auguraba nada bueno por lo que todos podían deducir ,otros como los hijos de Peter solo sonrieron ...era refrescante ver sano y salvo a su abuelo Wolverine ...especialmente para las pelirrojas

[-No pienso cuidarlas,tuve suficiente con Laura,Kitty y te encargarás de ellas y yo de los mocosos,con suerte esto pasará ustedes,nos vamos del otro lado de la mansión!-ordenó velozmente el mutante,sonriendo orgulloso por deshacerse de lo que él pensaba un problema.]

-Te has vuelto loco ?-incrédula por lo que veía Janet Van Dyne exclamo viéndo como el mutante de garras de adamantium los dejaba a su suerte a manos de quien creía era un irresponsable -Como en el infierno se te ocurre dejarnos con él de entre todas las personas ?-

-No puede cuidarse ni de si mismo y le dejas una responsabilidad tan grande a esa amenaza ?-la mirada gélida de Emma Frost se vio acompañada de la burla de Scott Summers y de la risa estruendosa de Hank Pym

Logan gruñó molesto mientras mordía su habano,no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su mejor amigo,casi hermano ,nadie lo conocía mejor que él y saber por toda la mierda que comúnmente y sin proponérselo pasa

-Grrrr...No sabes nada de él como para hablar tan a la ligera Frost !-un feroz rugido vino del mutante longevo para sorpresa incluso de Laura al ver como defendía a Spiderman

-No necesitamos saber Logan -Clint opinó al respecto dando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que casi nadie quería a la araña-Con solo verlo es más que suficiente como para darnos una idea de lo incompetente e irresponsable que es -

Antes de que Logan dijera algo ...una molesta Sue Storm respondio

-Confiaría mi vida y la de mis hijos a Peter en cualquier situación antes que de alguno de ustedes !-una furiosa Sue miro con ira apenas contenida a varios Avenger-Acaso ya olvidaste el desastre que Stark hizo durante la Guerra Civil y el como confiamos en él con el registro de Superhéroes ?-

Todos los involucrados directamente en ese evento se sintieron muy incómodos al recordar esos eventos ,más Stark y Rogers al revivir lo que su pequeña disputa género en todo el mundo y la percepción que se obtuvo de eso

La respuesta de Sue trajo un ceño fruncido a Reed quien recordó vagamente que antes de estar aquí escuchando esta tontería precisamente estaban discutiendo de ese arácnido

[-Que? No!Aguarda...Juro que te pondré un maldito collar anti pulgas,Logan-alzando su puño como lo haría el Dr Doom,prometió dramáticamente,provocando risitas en las niñas.]

Cuando la lectura termino ,la chica rubia quien leyó el capítulo o prólogo ,observó detenidamente a su alrededor encontrando fascinante como una simple lectura traia reacciones inesperadas en todos ellos

Risas de varios al verse de niños ..como lo eran Iceman y Johnny Storm...

Otros escépticos como Dr Strange, Magneto,Pym y el mismo Stark quien también logró ver a cierto Inhumano que no estaba presente pero si su reina...algo curioso

Mientras esto pasaba Allen y Daphne tenían sentimientos encontrados ,por un lado se alegraban de ver a muchos conocidos de ellos sanos y salvos ,por ptro lado aún había gente que les era desagradable y eran la causa de la desgracia de su padre

Thomas vio como cierta ladrona de joyas se encontraba pensativa hacia lo que veia referente a Peter ,una gran pelea en su interior estaba desatándose por los sentimientos hacia la araña

Las gemelas observaron cómo cierta mujer con poderes cósmicos se encontraba aún muy pegada al causante de la casi extinción de la raza mutante ,algo que las hacia hervir la sangre ...pero por alguna razón una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro ya que sabían lo que en capítulos posteriores se relataría...

Natasha...Carol...Jéssica...Medusalith e incluso Wanda empezaban a ver a Spider-Man con otros ojos al verlo tan responsable y protector hacia la niña quien sea de paso sonreia con cariño hacia Peter

Entre todas las mujeres había dos en específico que miraban la imagen de Peter con bastante cariño...Sue recordaba los muchos momentos que pasaba con sus hijos,conviviendo con ellos y haciéndoles ser como lo que en verdad eran ...unos niños ...no con el peso de ser genios o preocuparse de algún Supervillano...le tenía mucho cariño a su araña por eso y por siempre estar con ella cuando lo necesitaban

-...Mi araña?!-se repitió incrédula al verse tan posesiva de él y más aún el gran rubor que cubrió su hermoso rostro ,en qué momento se metió un pensamiento tan posesivo en ella ?

Hope Summers recordo con cariño ese tiempo que fue su mentor en K'un-Lun,donde aprendió a controlar sus emociones para que él Phoenix y su increíble poder no la corrompieran llegado el el mantra por el cual vivía y para ella era ejemplo a seguir

"Con un gran poder...viene una gran responsabilidad "

Sonrió con ternura y cariño ,deseaba verlo y si lo que estos jóvenes que decían eran sus hijos era cierto ...ella estaría allí para el ...tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirlo pero Hope Summers lo amaba

Un sentimiento que pronto sería compartido,no solo por ella si no por muchas más

Yuri y Freya lentamente se alejaban del grupo ya que tenían que ir a salvar a dos personas que era clave en la vida de su padre ,el Agente de SHIELD había recibido una transmisión que compartió con su hermano Allen ,quien le asignó la misión antes encomendada a ambos...

Habia que ayudar a más de sus hermanos quien en estos momentos peleaban contra una criatura de pesadilla...

Comtinuara...

Al fin tenemos el Cap 1 de esta historia ...espero les guste y si ,sé que tienen preguntas sobre la línea del tiempo en la cual transcurre pero solo les diré que sean pacientes que poco a poco eso y mucho más sobre el origen y pasado de los hijos de Peter an vivido

En el síguente capítulo vemos más héroes que llegan a la lectura y dos hijos más de Peter ...

El capítulo se llamara ...Un rostro conocido ...el lamento de Natasha


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos de Fanfiction,aqui un capitulo mas de este Fic inspirado por Hitsuzen278,agradecenos reviews y aquellos que siguen la historia,un cordial saludo y sin mas vamos a lo aue interesa

Capitulo 2:Un rostro conocido...El lamento de Natasha.

Respira...exhala...respira...exhala.

Miro a traves de la mira de su gran arma,apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza ,era descorazonador pero sabia bien que las armas convencionales poco o nada podian hacer contra él.

Veia mientras ajustaba las coordenadas de geo sincronización requeridas para su funcionamiento optimo ,a dos de sus muchos hermanos quienes luchaban sin tregua para salvar la situacion tan agobiante

El arma empleada era un rifle francotirador de calibre 25mm,municion usada en aviones de combate ,imposible de maniobrar para personas comunes,pero gracias a las habilidades aracnidas heredadas por su padre,Yuri no tenia esta clase de problemas

-Es todo o nada ...se repitió a si mismo mientras terminaba de cargar el arma con la municion -Sin importar que ...no te llevarás a nuestro padre-

La municion usada era de energia cinética,lo que garantizaba la total destrucción del objetivo,pero este no era un objetivo normal ...esto era peor

El centro de la Gran Manzana parecia zona de guerra tras el violento encuentro

Aun asi,debia dar cobertura a sus demas hermanos que se batian en duelo contra esa abominación venida de su mundo,la mision encomendada por Allen no era otra que proteger a ese par de mujeres que lo eran todo para su padre...

Si el presente no era cambiado ,no habria realidad o multiverso en cuál refugiarse,pero la duda en su cabeza aun prevalecía mientras enfocaba la cabeza de la bestia tratando desesperadamente de matar aquellos que le impiden cumplir su tarea.

Sobre uno de los edificios de la Ciudad,pecho a tierra,a mas de 2 kilometros de distancia,Yuri Nicolai Parker miembro de SHIELD tenia una mision que cumplir ,sin mas...disparo

BANG !

Lugar de la reunion de Superheroes y Villanos...

Todos sin excepción veian lo que se mostraba tras un hechizo magico dejado por Freya para que se visualizaran lo que tanto ella como su hermano Yuri harían para proteger y traer consigo a Julia Carpenter y a Anya Corazón

-Anya !-grito desesperada Hope Summers al ver a su amiga en peligrosa situacion

Nadie decia una sola palabra,muchos tenian la garganta seca ante la criatura que luchaba contra un joven de 20 años con garras de adamantiun y una niña de no mas de 12 años con poderes caóticos

Lo que mas los aterraba era el estado en el que se econtraba el joven que curiosamente se parecia mucho a Laura,estaba semidesnudo ,y con grandes quemaduras en su piel que se recueperaban a un nivel superior a Logan y Wade

-Grrr...-el gruñido de Logan al saber que su "niña" habia sido seducida por el cabeza de Webs no decía nada bueno

Laura por algun motivo gimio ante la imagen del joven que luchaba cual salvaje mientras la niña levitaba a varios metros sobre el disparando energia caotica a la bestia que lo unico que hacia era enfurecerlo mas

-Que es clase de monstruo es eso ?!-cuestionó horrorizada Carol Danver ante el nivel de brutalidad que el joven de garras retractil y esa bestia luchaban

Su fuerza es casi comparable a un Hulk furioso -la comparación casi exacta de Jessica Drew logro que volteraran a mirar a un Hulk inconciente dentro de la habitación

Allen suspiro para despues relatar el origen de la criatura

-Es un Devastador creado por "El Unico"-dijo sin mas atrayendo a las miradas de todos los presentes

-Quieres decir que esas cosas son de su mundo ?-interrogo asombrado Johnny Storm ,quien no perdia detalle alguno de la pelea -

Su interrogante fue respondida por el Spider-Man Simbiótico

-Lo son-sentencio sin mas -Son criaturas hechas por "El Unico" a partir de ADN de todos ustedes -esto dejo helados a todos los presentes-Existen con el único fin la erradicacion de todos aquellos con poderes de Arañas -decia señalando a unas muy lastimadas Anya y Julia -Sin importar quien o que se interponga en su camino,solo dejan devastacion a su paso hasta cumplir su mision

Esta revelacion llamo poderosamente la atencion de Kaine y Jessica quienes eran parte de ese grupo que compartia poderes de arañas

-Entonces ellos son como los "Herederos"?-curioso quiso saber Kaine ya que anteriormente Peter le había contado sobre de ellos y en especial uno que practicamente lo mato...el Vampiro Morlun

-Se pueden matar ?-pregunto de manera metodica viendo la imagen el Super Soldado,quien junto a varios mas habia llegado mediante un hechizo de transposición,lanzado por la hija de Freya y Peter

Dejando muy en claro lo habilidosa que era en cuestiones de la magia

Allen Benjamin Parker respondio mirandolo a los ojos

-Si y no -su respuesta algo vaga no respondio la duda de Steve Rogers-Se puede hasta cierto punto lograr matarlos pero...-esa incomoda puasa no auguraba nada bueno -En cuestion de minutos son reavivados siendo mas fuertes y agresivos que antes -decia tocandose la frente en frustracion-Hemos intentado de todo para detenerlos pero lo unico que logramos es mandarlos a otros mundos paralelos y ganar tiempo -un suspiro salio de sus labios-Sin importar que logran regresar desde donde esten para proseguir su misión

-Hay diferentes tipos de "Devastadores"-argumento la pelirroja de cabello corto y aspecto mas amable que su hermana-Unos se basan en la fuerza fisico como este-decia señalando a la criatura wue peleaba contra sus hermanos-Y otros basados en la destreza,estos ultimos son mas dificles de derrotar mas no imposibles de lograrlo -termino la explicacion Cinthya con esto enriqueciendo aun mas la información del lugar de donde todos venian

Esta revelacion de estos "Devastadores"empezaba a crear planes de contingencia para todos los presentes sin importar si eran villanos u heroes

Thomas sonrio bajo la mascara negra con lentes blancas,el no era como su hermano Allen quien solia estar desenmascarado a la vista de casi todos,asi que respondio la pregunta antes hecha por Kaine

-Son peores a ellos si quieres saber-esta respuesta calmo para nada a Kaine y Jessica quien ahora veian como esa Valquiria hija de Peter,sacaba de la zona de pelea a Anya y Julia para alivio de una asustada Hope-No solo su existencia se basa en la eliminación de las arañas y aquellos que se los impidan -nego con la cabeza-Su primordial tarea dada por el "Unico" es matar al "El Tótem de la Red" para de esta forma todo el multiverso colapse y el pueda usurparlo

El silencio predomino tras la explicación detallada del Simbiótico a lo que solo fue roto por la duda exclamada de Tony Stark...

-Y quien es este tal Tótem?-preguntó viendo a los hijos de Peter quien solo se miraron unos a otros y fue la pelirroja de cola de caballo quien respondio su duda

Annalise Victoria Parker respondio com obvia burla al Playboy de Hierro

-Para ser conciderado uno de los hombres mas inteligentes del mundo-sonrio con malicia colocandose de brazos cruzados y levantando el menton en superioridad dijo- eres un imbecil ante lo obvio Stark-

El nombrado ofendido agrio su gesto pero antes de responder,cierta ladrona de joyas unio los puntos y contesto impactada,dejando pensativos a los demas y satisfechos a los hijos del castaño

-Spider-Man...Peter Parker!-dijo en un susurro que fue claramente oído

La rubia hermana de Allen asintió a las palabras de Felicia Hardy.

-Nuestro padre es el centro de la Red y por el cual nosotros-dijo señalandose a si misma y al resto de sus hermanos-Estamos aqui con este pequeño libro para salvar no solo a padre si no al resto del mutiverso -

Dijo sin mas sentandonse a lado de su hermano Allen quien no perdia detalle al ver como los impactos del arma de Yuri lograban desestabilizar a la criatura alejandolo del joven de garras retractil otorgandole de esta forma valiosos segundos de respiro

La Dra Kaplan suspiro al ver la pelea pero de confiaba en Freya y Yuri para apoyar a sus hermanos y traer consigo a Madame Web y a Spidergirl

-Prosigamos con la lectura por favor -al decir esto el holograma magico desaparecio para angustia de los Heroes y Villanos quien queria seguir mirando a quienes suponian eran los hijos de Wanda y Laura para irritacion de Logan y Eric al ver a sus supuestos nietos

[Suspirando por su derrota,Peter miro por un segundo a la diosa en sus brazos con sus lentes blancas,para posteriormente dejarla en un sofá junto a unas mini Scarlet Wich y Emma Frost,yendose a buscar una escoba y barrer los vidrios que Thor habia roto]

La Diosa Asgardiana de las travesuras sonrio con cariño al verse de niña en brazos de la araña ,atrayendo la mirada confusa de su torpe hermano

-Que ?-pregunto algo molesta al percibir esa mirada

Thor no sabiendo bien los cambios bruscos de su hermana ,prefirio levantar las manos en señal de rendición

Mientras los hermanos Asgardianos tenian un duelo de miradas las otras dos mujeres mencionadas en el relato tenian diferentes puntos de vista

Wanda Maximoff quien sentada a lado de su Padre Magneto escuchaba muy atenta el relato leido por la Doctora ,pero lo que no podia sacarse de la mente era a esa pequeña niña luchando contra ese Devastador...su hija...suya y de Spider-Man...era posible eso !,se preguntaba con fervor

Emma por su parte,sonrio al verse asi de pequeña y recordaba parte de su niñes,antes de revelarse que era mutante,pero sin duda tenia curiosdad por ver que haria la Araña no solo con ella sino con demas mujeres empequeñecidas

[El Heroe podia sentir las fijas miradas que Balck Widow y X-23 le daban,sintiendose incomodo un instante pero dejando la sensacion de lado para saludarlas amistosamente mientras embolsaba los vidrios y se llevaba el armazón de la mesa a la acera con rapidez]

-Alguien esta un poco paranoicas no creen?-esta burla lanzada a Natasha y Laura por parte de Clint acompañada de la risa de Falcon obtuvo algo que les helo la sangre

-Grrr...-Laura gruñia mostrando sus dos garras al par

Natasha por su parte solo necesito su fria mirada azul para hacer que ambos hombres se orinaran del miedo

Estos sintiendose presa del terror se alejaron un poco buscando refugio en Maria Hill quien los veia con desden

[Bueno...eh...me reconocen?-con duda,indago el totem araña a sus diminutas colegas]

No sabian porque pero el leer de Peter generaba en varias personas que lo conocían ,un sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con tristeza que les hacia verlo de manera diferente

[Sus cabezas se movieron lentamente al mismo tiempo que fruncian sus ceños en un intento de gemido escapó de la boca del adulto,quien se rasco la nuca y tomo asiento delante de todas ellas ]

Todas las mujeres sin excepcion vieron esto con alegria y risas al verse de esa manera ,tan tiernas e inocentes ,ajenas al mundo que las rodea y sin malicia alguna sobre todo a Spider-Man a quienes a muchas de ellas ..caia mal

Felicia ,Carol y Natasha incluso la misma Jessica se sentian incomodas al estar asi en presencia de Peter ...las hizo recordar eventos pasados..

[-Bien,entonces me presentaré.Soy su amistoso vecino Spider-Man!-con un tono algre dijo su nombre ,divirtiéndolas -]

-Por eso eres tan irritante-clamo exasperado Johnny ante la boba presentacion de Peter con las niñas ,generando risas en los heroes y villanos ,pero fue silenciado por su propia hermana

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así a él!-furiosa Susan Storm salto en defensa de Peter para sorpresa de muchos quienes no sabian porque lo defendia de esa manera-Peter es un gran ser humano mucho mejor que varios de los aqui presentes -rugio viendo de reojo a su aun marido Reed

Este al sentir como Sue defendia a Peter agrio el gesto preguntándose porque era asi con él en específico ,no recordaba a Sue siendo asi de protectora con nadie ,ni siquera a el mismo

[-Somos arañas tambien!Viva el equipo araña-una joven jesscia Drew proclamo luego de señalar a Natasha y Julia.]

Spiderwoman sonrió con sus bellos ojos verdes ,brillantes al ver la algarabía de su parte infantil,Natasha aun le era dificil verse de niña ,mas aun pensado en el castaño quien no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza

[-Las avispas son mejores!-protesto Janet con una faneca]

-Asi es !-emocionada exclamo The Wasp ante lo dicho por su mini

[-A mi me gustan los gatitos!-una peliblanca con disfraz felino susurro]

Felicia se limpio una lagrima al verse de niña y recordar esos tiempos junto a sus padres

[-Pájaros!-las versiones aniñadas de Jean Grey y Bobbi Morse gritaron]

La espia de SHIELD y la mujer con el poder cósmico en su interior sonrieron al mismo tiempo luego de verse ambas a los ojos ,generando risas entre ellas por el grito tan efusivo que dieron sus pares aniñadas

[-Magia es lo mejor de todo eso-Wanda aclaro junto a Loki]

Loki sonrio con orgullo tras esa afirmación de parte de la mujer de Sokovian quien junto a su padre sonreia a pesar de aun estar preocupada por su supuesta hija quien luchaba contra ese Devastador como Allen lo había nombrado

[-Arriba las rubias!-alejo Carol junto a Sue y Emma,sorprendiendo un poco a Peter por la nueva actitud de la mutante]

Carol Danvers choco palmas con Sue Storm,la reina de hielo quien sentada junto a Scott Summers para molestia de Jean sonrio triunfal por ser las mas prominentes entere ese pequeño grupo ,pero lo que la hizo trastabillar un segundo fue la duda de ese aracnido ante su comportamiento

-Algo te incomoda Striper de Hielo ?-le pregunto con sorna Hope Summers quien con clara molestia pregunto-Sera que Peter no se traga tu falsa actuación aun siendo una mocosa

-Hope!,es suficiente !-Scott trato de reprenderla

La pelirroja de un futuro alterno solo desvío el rostro ignorando a Scott y regresando su pensamiento tanto en Peter como en Anya

Emma la fulmino con la mirada por ese apodo tan despectivo ,pero no contesto ,no era el lugar ni el momento para darle un escarmiento a la hija de Cable

[-Viva nosotras!-sin nada que usar para distinguirse,clamo una alta Jennifer Walters que abrazaba a Medusalith y Laura Kinney

Por increible que parezca,la hija de Logan no gruño ,cosa rara para todos incluyendo a su apdre el mutante longevo

Medusalith por otro lado rio agarrándole de Back Bolt quien la miraba extrañado preguntándose si le parecia gracioso todo este circo

La prima de Bruce Banner solo esbozo una sonrisa a cambio ,no se quejaba para nada ,tuvo una muy buena niñez

[-Ya niñas...no tienen que discutir quien es mejor que la otra,todas son especiales a su ?-hablo Spider-Man,logrando tranquilizarlas a todas menos a cierta pelirroja y morena que seguian vigilandolo

En este punto Natasha y Laura se vieron algo avenrgonzadas por como sus pares infantiles actuaban ,preguntabdose la asesina de SHIELD si era normal en una niña tener esa mirada

Algo que la Kinney aunque era ajena a esos sentimientos ,tambien le causaba escozor el verse de esa forma tan desconfiada

[-Porque usas una mascara?-Sue Storm cuestiono]

La rubia fantastica sonrio con tristeza pues ya sabia porque Peter usaba la mascara

[-Para proteger mi identidad...-suavemente replico el hombre]

Sue puso sus manos en su regazo agachando la mirada aun con tristeza en sus azules,no le gustaba a donde iba esto

Samantha quien no se habia movido de su asiento a lado de su hermano Allen miro con empatia como su madre pensaba en las difíciles situaciones que su padre a pasado toda su vida y por la cual usaba su distintiva mascara roja

Miro a su hermano y este solo le sonrio un poco pero apretando su mano con la suya,le hizo tranquilizar ,algo dentro de ella le decia que apenas estaban empezado en ayudar tanto a sus madres como a su padre

[-No entiendo-X-23 murmuro por lo bajo,luciendo confundida]

Tony y Steve se sientieron enfermos tras esta declaracion hecha por Peter,para nunguno de ellos era perturbador los recuerdos vividos tras la Civil War donde ya sea que apoyaran o no la Ley de Registro ,genero mucha controversia que terminó en victimas de ambos lados pero en especial ...victimas civiles que no tenian la culpa de nada

Una de esas victimas fue la Tia de Peter...La Tia May

Lejos estaban por saber todos ellos los sucesos que se desencadenaron tras esa tragedia no solo en la vida de Peter si no en la de Mari Jane Watson

[-Si la gente mala no puede ver mi cara,entonces no pueden lastimar a la gente que quiero-explico pacientemente el aracnido]

Un silencio incómodo fue lo que prosiguió tras esta afimacion de aprte de Spide-Man,muchos ,si no casi todos le dieron la razon ,era muy difícil mantener ambas partes separadas,la civil y heroica para algunos y tratar de porteger lo que uno mas ama

[-Nosotras somos malas?-Felicia dijo con la misma inocencia que solia utilizar cuando era adulta e intentaba escapar]

Felicia sonrio con tristeza ,ella sabia muy en el fondo de su corazon que Peter jamas la lastimaria

[-No,no lo son-contesto el héroe,tragandose la incertidumbre tras ver a la ladrona,la diosa y la Reina Blanca]

Las tres mujeres sonrieron con simpatia al ver lo fácil que era poner nervioso a Spider-Man,los hombres de igual manera empezaron a reirse de las penurias de su amigo/compañero..,por decirlo así

[-Entonces podemos ver tu cara!-Wasp clamo,señalandolo con un dedo]

[-Mmh...no lo sé-con un semblante dudoso al recordar que no era bienvenido para ellas,Spider-Man comento]

Esto genero muchas opiniones encontradas

Los Defenders sabian muy buen lo que su amigo padecia en ocaciones solo con el dimple hecho de visitar tanto a los Avengers como a los X-Men ,estos gruñeron y vieron mal a varios de ellos

Maria Hill esta rezado para que esa amenza se quitsra su horrible mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro y asi poder darle caza donde al final lo mantendria en la Balsa

Los Villanos presentes opinaban igual que Hill ,pero estos iban mas alla y tal vez ,destruir por completo su vida

Susan Storm se mordia el labio queriendo que peter no se quitara la mascara por nada en el mundo ,mucho sufria ya como para tener una jauria de perros tras él,

Emma...Janet...Carol...Jessica...Loki...Wanda...Bobbi...Jean...Anna Marie...Betsy,sentían un deje de remordimiento al saberse causantes de esa desconfianza

Hope se preguntaba porque eran así con su maestro,no comprendia porque tanto odio hacia él,quién solo trataba de ayudar lo mas que podia incluso poniendo su vida muchas veces en la linea para lograrlo

Una cualidad que la hizo enamorarse de él

[-Pero dijiste que eramos buenas...-el acento ruso de Balck Widow se oyo por lo bajo]

[-Nos mentiste?-la telepata con una fuerza cósmica en su interior,pregunto triste]

[-Que!No!Yo no menti-replico el héroe,negando con las manos]

-Ay peter-nego con la cabeza su amigo Johnny siendo secundado por Ice-Man quienes junto s los Defenders veían todo con triateza

[-Pero no nos quieres mostrar tu cara-la reina de los Inhumanos recordo]

[-Acaso hicimos algo malo?-acongojada,Emma Frost cuestiono]

-Webs esta cediendo-las palabras de Logan traejeron a la realidad a quienes esperaban con ansias verle el rostro a Spider-Man ,el mutante longevo solo nego con la cabeza -Siempre ha sido blando para ese tipo de situaciones,no puede negar algo si sabe que eso lastima a terceras personas o a quienes ayuda

-Eso solo nos dice lo patético que es al ser voluble y caer ente los encantos de unas mocosas -con sorna Clint exclamo

Su comentario hizo gruñir sorpredentemente a Jessica

-Espero que nunca estes frente a él en un mal dia porque creeme cuando te dijo que la araña es mas duro que yo mismo -el comentario de Logan y la ferrea defensa hacia su hermano en todo menos en sangre llamo la atención de varios

-Bromeas verdad ?-la voz de Scott Summers se escucho por todo el recinto

Jean Grey no creia lo despectivo que su novio era ante Spider-Man ,si bien muchas veces fue a ayudar por peticion de Logan y del profesor Xavier ,no era para que muchos lo tratarán así,ahora ella entendía porque muchas veces escogia mejor retirarse ante los severos insultos que Rachel le hacía

Jean con una mueca,hizo una nota mental para hablar con Rachel sobre el como dirigirse a la gente con respeto

[-Como se les ocurre eso?Ustedes son mejores!Ya quisieran algunas ser como ustedes!-desesperado,trato de calmarlas la araña.]

Sue vio con horror como Peter finalmente se empezaba a rendir,ella sabis la verdadera razon por la cual usaba una mascara...

[Las pequeñas manos de Julia y Loki se aferraron a los brazos del tótem arácnido,jalandolo con fuerza para que este baje la vista y las vea directamente a las caras que enseñaban un semblante similar a un perrito mojado,Spider-Man solo se cuestionaba como fue que termino en esta situación,para luego maldecir su suerte y a Logan

-Hey...que demonios Webs!-el gruñido indignado de Logan saco risas a varios

Las mujeres del relato se sintieron avergonzadas con sus pares minis al verse en ese estado,varias de ellas lucian sonrojos de pena y verguenza,en especial las villanas al recordar sus infancias ya sean buenas y malas

[-Queremos ver tu cara!- grito Julia con su traje de Madame Web mientras la diosa asentia]

[Yo...quiso decir Spidey,pero callándose cuando trece niñas mas se le engancharon a los brazos]

[Por favoooooooooorrrr!-las quince aturdieron a la araña,quien gimio derrotado ante tanta ternura manipuladora ]

-Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa...que lindas se ven -fue el grito en conjunto de Kitty Pride y Kamala quien en su celular escribía furiosamente lo que el Libro relataba para sus futuros Fics

Esto genero mas vergenza en las mujeres ,en especial en Carol ante el comportamiento de su discípula,queria que la tiera se la tragars para evitar esas escenas

[-Esta bien!Pero necesito mis brazos para eso-pidió el adulto,siendo soltado al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por unas emocionadas infantes ]

Muchos estaban al borde del asiento ante la espectativa de conocer,para muchos ,el rostro de Spider-Man ,otros mas mostraron tristeza al ver lo que sucederia a continuacion recordando lo abatido ,triste y dolido que el vigilante de Queens hoy en dia lucia

[Maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que se empeñe en arruinar su vida, procedio a qutarse lenta ,muy lentamente la mascara,gozando del suspenso que generaba en las versiones infantiles de esas mujeres que poco se esforzaban en ocultar el disgusto que sentian hacia é que era suficiente,se quito por completo parte de su disfraz,revelando su rostro y haciendo que todas ellas lo viesen asombradas ]

[-Contentas ?Acaso les quite el aire?-se burlo Spider-Man]

Los hijos e hijas ahi presentes por fin vieron a su padre con una sonrisa verdadera,una que sus madres continuamente recordaban con cariño aun en esos dias de soziego e incertidumbre antes que todo se fuera al carajo con la llegada del "El Unico"

Una imagen holografica aparecio donde un Peter sonriente a las niñas aparecia dejandolo ver lo guapo que era ,su cabellos castaño alborotado ,ojos a juego y sonrisa hermosa levanto suspiros en las feminas

-Haaa...ni que estuviera tan guapo -la indignacion de Hank Pym al ver el rostro de la araña y en especial a Janet suspirar cual adolecente enamorada lo hizo ganarse reproches

-Bromeas -la voz soñadora de Loki trajo la atención conjunta ,incluyendo de su hermano-Es un PAPUCHO ...su cara parece tallada por los mismo angeles !-

Thor casi se ahogo por el comentario de su hermana a la araña ,y varios mas sintieron celos horribles a eso

Sue se sonrojó y sonrio con cariño como nunca recordando las muchas veces que Peter iba al edifico Baxter

Carol Danvers recordo ese efimero momento de su relacion con Peter,las burlas de Kamala por su rubor no se hicieron esperar

Felicia Hardy revivio esos momentos en que jugaban al gato y al raton cada vez que el vigilante de Queens la atrapaba robando joyas ,solo para terminar en sesiones de sexo salvaje,parecía un semaforo del rojo que predominaba en su rostro

Jean y Emma no creian lo apuesto que Spider-Man era,sus rostros con tonos rosaceos hizo que Scott gruñera a la imagen mostrada de la araña

Mujeres como Jennifer...Wanda...Loki...Jesica...Janet...Medusalith ,estaban sorprendidas de lo apuesto que era ,mas de una tuvo pensamientos nada santos con la araña

Laura para sopresa de Logan y demas,gemía como perrito apaleado al ver la imagen de Peter

Betsy se lamio los labios algo que sorprendio a Anna Marie y al resto de los X-Men

Hope solo sonrio al verlo sonreír cariñosamente a las niñas

Los heroes y villanos muy a su pesar y orgullo admitian que Spider-Man era joven y apuesto ,pero alguien del grupo de mujeres llamo poderosamente la atencion

Natasha Romanoff se levanto del sillon donde esta estaba y camino a paso lento hacia la imagen de Peter Parker,todo el tiempo y a cada paso que daba ,recuerdos y vivencias de una vida pasada la asaltaban,tocandose los labios con las puntas de sus dedos recordo como Peter la besaba con ahinco cuando esta era Nancy Rushmann,el toque de sus manos sobre su cuerpo la hacian vibrar de pasión tan solo pensarlo

El como la protegio y cuido en ese tiempo donde la amnesia la hizo ser otra persona,una ajena a Black Widow siendo la espia de SHIELD y a cambio siendo una maestra de escuela donde su enamoramiento por Peter lo era todo para ella

Entonces la vida de Nancy y Natasha se mezclaba originando un torrente de emociones confrontadas una contra la otra pero que lo unico que estaba en srmonia era su amor por Peter Parker

Aun cuando la misma Natasha una vez recuperada de su problema amnesico declaro que nunca lo amo...solo Nancy lo hizo y ella no era esa mujer ,aun hoy recordaba el rostro de dolor y tristeza de Peter por esas frias palabras

-No lo quise decir realmente Peter ...-exclamo con pesar la rusa

La mujer fria y sin sentimientos que generalmete era Natasha se dejo caer de rodillas llevandose las manos al rostro ,pero aun así no pudo contener las lagrimas que estallaron en sus preciosos ojos azules,varias mujeres con sentimientos encontrados por la araña la miraron con simpatía y dolo por lo que sentia

-Oh dios-gimio entre lagrimas-...Lo siento tanto Peter

Para sorpresa de muchos una de las pelirrojas hijas de Peter,se acerco a Natasha abrazandola ,consolandola y haciéndole ver que nada estaba perdido si en verdad queria a su padre y era lo suficiente valiente como para aceptarlo

-No llores tia Nat-le susurro al oido solo para que ella pueda escucharla-Si en verdad amas a papá entonces diselo tan pronto lo salvemos

Natasha lloro mas en el hombro de Cinthya cuya presencia la reconfortaba como nadie,fue en ese instante que una realidad la golpe de frente

Separandose bruscamente del abrazo de la pelirroja y recordando a ese chico que estaba luchando junto a sus demas hermanos ,Natasha exclamo sorprendida

-Entonces ese chico que trabaja para SHIELD es mi ...-no pudo terminar la frase cuando la hermana de Cinthya se le adelantó agachandose casi a la altura de ellas

-Si...-sin endulzar las cosas Annalisse refuto el pensamiento y creencia de la espia rusa-...Yuri es tu hijo junto con Peter ,tia Nat !-

Natasha lloro aun mas si es que podía ,ni siquiera sus compañeros Avengers recordaban verla en tan vulnerable estado ,Tony y Clint sintieron celos hacia la araña ...algo ya comun

-Pero como ...yo soy esteril -dijo recordando su pesar al nunca ser madre ,segun ella creia despues de ciertos eventos -Como es que ...-

Ambas pelirrojas solo la abrazaron aun mas

-Lo único que podemos decirte es que papá es muy inteligente -refutaron con orgullo ambas hermanas -Mas de lo que deja ver a simple vista-Natasha las miro preguntando con la mirada por Peter,queriendo saber mas,a lo que ellas sonrieron -Solo confia en él es todo lo que podemos decirle -

Natasha sonrio ,tranquilizandose en parte pero aun preocupada por su hijo quien se batia en duelo para salvar a Julia Carpenter y Anya Corazón,la espia mas calmada ahora regreso a su asiento para terminar de oir la lectura del capitulo ignorando las miradas que todos le daban ,unas con sorpresa otras con celos

Las hermanas tambien regresaron solo para ser asaltadas por su hermano Thomas quien pregunto curioso

-Le dijeron de la pequeña Hannah ?-

Annalisse sonrio al escuchar el nombre de esa pequeña bola de fuego que era la hermana pequeña de Yuri

-Aun no -fue todo lo que dijo Cinthya al mirar sonriente a Natasha,o como le decian Tia Nat-No es el momento -

La lectura prosiguio despues de ese momento tan peculiar

[No recibió ninguna respuesta,solo las pudo ver como se reunian y hablaban por lo bajo mientras reian tras darle pequeños hecho,él estaba cuestionadose si haberse quedado en la soledad de su departamento no era mejor]

Esto logro aun mas generar verguenza por como lo trataron anteriormente

[-Antes de que sigan riéndose,quiero decirles que no utilicen sus quiero que se lastimen,entendido?-con gentileza,pidio el héroe,recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos que tranquilizaron sus nervios.]

[-Sí...refuto la peliblanca,pidiendo su nombre de manera sutil]

[ -Me llamo Peter,Felicia-contesto el susodicho]

[-Sí Peter!-feliz,alego la diminuta gata,volviendo a reirse con las demas]

La susodicha gata rio por lo bajo ante lo que su mini y su amado hacian,ella ahora con lo visto con Natasha y viendo de reojo al Spider-Man con el traje Simbiótico ,esperaria para hablar con Peter de una vez por todas tras el desastre de Octavius..

No podia odiar a ese hombre por mas que quisiera ...ella lo ama en demasia al igual que Natasha aceptaba ahora los hechos

[Bueno...al menos espero que Logan este sufriendo...-murmuro el Parker mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararles algo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas ]

BOOM!

Todos vieron como Peter negaba con la cabeza ante ese sordido sonido proveniente de a lado de donde las niñas y el castaño estaban

[-No quiero ni saber que produjo eso,despues de todo Logan los eligio a ellos-por lo bajo dijo la araña al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por unas asustadas niñas ]

Fue ahi cuando ellas vieron lo maduro que realmente era Peter al ser amoroso con unas niñas que no tenian parentezco con él,muchas suspiraron al ser tan tontas recordando como esas relaciones que tenían con él...fallaban por una u otra razon

[Logan vio como los mini héroes caminabam en silencio delante de él,al igial sue unos reclusos que volvian a sus celdas de forma sombrí puertas se cerraron inmediatamente cuando el mutante fue el ultimo en entrar al ala oeste de la mansión,haciendo que los niños lo miren con un toque de temor]

Logan sonrio de si mismo al verse tan atemorizante como siempre debia de ser,esto tras prender un habano e ignorando las miradas odiosas que todos los heores y villanos le daban

[-Quiero mi martillo-se quejo finalmente Thor]

[-Esta es mi casa,porque tengo que hacerte caso?!-Un pequeño Tony Stark cuestiono

-El Show de los niños mimados ha comenzado -la risa de la diosa de las travesuras genero molestias tsnto en Togr como en Tony-Tal para cual ya que ambos se sienten el centro del universo -rio al ver sus molestas expresiones

-Callate Bruja!-rugio molesto el rubio asgardiano,ante el insulto de su hermana

Esta solo le saco la lengua en señal de no importarle nada

[-Hulk!-una mini masa de musculos verdes protesto]

Para asombro...el hombre bañado en rayos gama seguia inconsciente

[Muchas quejas mas se oyeron provenientes de los miembros de Fantastic Four,Defenders,X-Men,Inhumans y Avengers,lo que termino por colmar la poca paciencia del longevo ser quien saco sus garras y los miro depredadormente]

Todos los antes mencionados estaban miertos de verguenza y para colmo las muejres se reian de su situacion

-Luke Cage negaba con la cabeza el actuar de su mini ,al igual que Danny Rand,el Dardevil le parecía comico ese libro asi que solo se dedico a escuchar con gran interes

Los hombres inteligentes como Stark ,Pym y Reed se sentian insultados al ser tratados de esa manera por lo Logan

los jovenes como Bobi Drake ,Johnny Storm aguantaban lo mas que podian las burlas de Ben Grimm a quien no importaba ser pequeño

Scott Summers...T'Challa...Visión..Barton...Wilson...entre otros se sentían incomodos ,por lo que leian y veian de parte de la Dra Kaplan

[-Silencio-calmo pronuncio arma X]

[-Pero mi mart...!-quiso lloriquear de nuevo el asgardiano]

[-SILENCIO DIJE!-rugio el mutante,asustando incluso a Hulk]

El Dios del trueno solo gimio ante las constantes burlas de su hermana y es que su versión mini no ayudaba en nada con ese comportamiento,fulmino con la mirada a Wolverine quien solo lo ignoro

Algo le decia a Logan que esos mocosos le harian millonario

-Y vuelve uno de los mimados al ataque -Loki dijo con sorna,al ver a su hermano avergonzado ,esto era algo para recordar por mucho tiempo

[Todos los niños se juntaron en un rincon,temblando de miedo levemente ante la menuda figura feroz]

[-Aqui se hara lo que digo!No pelearan!No gritaran!No me molestaran!Y no usaran sus poderes!Si llegan a hacerlo entonces "SNIKT"-grito Logan,moviendo sus garras al final,para dar mas énfasis]

-Logan que rayos crees que haces ?!-el grito de enfado de Ororo Monroe se escucho en lo profundo del espacio su debían analizarlo

El longevo de garras retractiles sudo frío ante el grito de su compañera profesora del Instituto Xavier...cosa que genenro risa en todos

-NADA...!-levanto las manos en sumision a la morena -Ni siquera soy yo mujer!-

Storm lo observo detenidamente un tiempo pero aun asi con sus dedos genero chispas electricas que a mas de uno asusto sin fin

[-Algunos comenzaron a juntar lagrimas en sus ojos,excepto un pequeño Black Bolt,quien sumamente asustado abrio su boca y grito

BOOM!

[La figura del mutante se encontro estampada cerca de un roble del jardin luego de volar a través de unas desintegradas paredes,llevándolo a la conclusion de que debió haberse quedado con las mocosas antes de pararse y crujir sus nudillos]

-Te hare pagar por esto Logan-amenazo el Rey de los Inhumans al verse a si mismo llorando cual magdalena debido a la amenaza del mutante gruñon

Muchos otros mas veian con clara indignacion eso ,en especial las mujeres

-Eso esta mal Logan-le reprocho una Jubile quien junto a Shogo llegaban junto a Colossus y demas X-Men para estar presentes en este concilio tan raro

Kurt Wagner le habia preguntado a su hermana Rogue sobre que se trataba,terminando muy asombrado al saber de varios detalles sobre su amigo Spider-Man

Otros como el Submarine quien queria estar cerca de Susan Storm se mantuvo en su lugar debido a la amenaza de los hijos de esta quienes también ya aparecian a lado de su amorosa madre e ignorando a Reed para conmocion de este

-Donde esta papa ?!-Valeria cuestiono al no ver a Peter por ningún lado

-Es cierto mama!No lo veo por ningún lado ?-la interrogante de Franklin desato murmullos referente a la vida casada de Reed y Susan

La rubia fantastica nunca penso que sus bebes llamaran asi a Peter pero,quien podria culparlos,el castaño practicamente fue el verdadero padre de Valeria y Franklin desde que nacieron...

Susan Storm y sus siguientes palabras dejaron furioso a Reed e incomodo a varios al ver de primera mano como Peter Parker cambia la vida de aquellos que lo rodean ,conciente o inconscientemente

-Su padre aun no llega ,pero pronto a nosotros él vendrá -les sonrio con cariño a sus hijos para tranquilizarlos

Allen y Samantha sonrieron enormemente al ver que no solo Natasha ha aceptado lo que dice su corazon al respecto de su padre,tambien tenian la ligera sospecha de que Felicia Hardy pensaba igual ,esto gracias a las miradas que le daba al Spider-Man Simbiótico

Quien por cierto de sentía incomodo,prefiriendo estarse quedándose cerca de sus hermanas Cinthya y Annalisse

Una gran explosion y un grito desgarrador proveniente del holograma magico de Freya llamo la atencion de todos

Rgggrrrraaaaaaaaaaoooorrrr...

Continuara:...

Proximo capitulo se llamara...Leche y Galletas

Espero les guste este nuevo cap,se que tardamos en actualizar pero trataremos de hacerlo mas seguido junto a las demas historias que gustan mucho ,sin mas gracias y nos vemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por seguir la historia de mi Leyendo y en especial a aquellos que dejan su reviews,sin mas vamos a lo que interesa

Capitulo 3:Leche y Galletas...parte 1

Robert J Kinney sonreía en demasia ante la lucha que llevaba a cabo contra ese Devastador,para el la sed de sangre y la adrenalina del combate le hacia sentir vivo,no por nada sus rasgos parecidos a Logan y a su madre Laura ,aun con su juventud lo hacian salvaje por naturaleza...aun asi ,el junto a sus hermanos y hermanas eran de los mayores junto a Allen quienes dirigian esta odiea tratando de prevenir eventos futuros

-Grrrroooooaaasrrrggg...!

La bestia rugio de ira al sentir el frio metal desgarrando su carne,el joven mutante de garras retractiles se encontraba montado sobre su espalda clavando una y otra vez sus garras,la bestia se sacudia violentamente tratando de manera inutil de quitarse a tan molesto ser

-Que rayos espera esa tonta de Freya !-clamo airoso mientras la sangre lo salpicaba cubriéndolo por completa dandole una apariencia sombría.

A varios metros del suelo y levitando con gracia unica,habia una niña vestida como chica magica de ropas color carmesi con rosa,sobre sus manos poderes caoticos se reunian esperando la señal de su hermana la cual habia sacado con éxito a unas heridas Julia Carpenter y Anya Corazón de morir a manos del Devastador

Genevive Maximoff,una niña con poderes caoticos como los de su madre ,no tenia mas de 10 años,pero sun asi ,grandes eran sus dotes a la hora de aoyudar a quien lo requeria ,su corta edad y energica personalidad la hacian una niña bastante excentrica para dolor de cabeza de sus padres

Habia sido un éxito gracias a la oportuna intervecion de su otro hermano Yuri ,quien a distancia, y con certeros disparos mantuvo a raya a la bestia el tiempo suficiente para salvar al par de mujeres que eran parte importante de la vida de su padre

-Resiste solo un poco mas -exclamo la niña magica ,no pudiendo ayudar mas de lo que queria a su hermano mutante -Yuri y Freya estaran aqui pronto!-

-Groooooaaaauuuu...!

-Es facil decirlo para ti enana !-el mutante de garras retractiles argumentaba solo para verse tomado de la cabeza al tiempo que el Devastador lo azotaba sobre el pavimento para posteriormente pisarle la cabeza

Justo cuando el Devastador iba a seguir golpeandolo en el asfalto,La bestia rugio de dolor al ser empalado por la espalda ,sobre su pecho sobresalian dos hojas de espadas ensangrentadas

Para alivio de la niña magica ,su otro hermano y miembro de SHIELD llego para aligerar la carga de la lucha que el joven mutante llevaba.

Yuri no solo era experto en armas de corta y larga distancia,tambien era un prodigio en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas ,sus armas eran dos Katanas hechas de adamantiun,las cuales las hacian indestructibles

El Devastador giro bruscamente tratando de golpear al agente de SHIELD que habia socorrido a su hermano ,este salto hacia atras dejando las Katanas aun empaladas sobre el cuerpo de la criatura ,acto seguido desenfundo dos pistolas de mano y a quema ropa,disparo justo a la cara del Devastador

La criatura trastabillo por los impactos en su rostro ,tiempo el cual y de manera sorpresiva un gran relámpago surgido de la nada cayo directamente sobre la criatura haciendolo gritar aun mas de rabia

La hermosa Valquiria hija de Peter y la diosa de la belleza lo había invocado desde el cielo la cual se encontraba sobre un corcel hecho de magia y su gran lanza apuntado hacia el Devastador

-Ginny !es ahora o nunca enana !-llamo a su pequeña hermana pelirroja la cual solo asintio con la cabeza al llamado-Yuri tan pronto lo tengamos inmovilizado sera tu turno -ahora se dirigio al agente de SHIELD que de entre sus cosas saco una carta que brillaba de multiples colores

-Estoy listo -argumento el Parker,mientras sus hermanas preparaban sus magias para detener al Devastador

-Perro pulgoso que esperas para largarte de ahi!-

El joven mutante de garras retractiles se levanto del asfalto donde el Devastador lo habia dejado golpeado para apartarse de manera rapida

-Maldita sea ya voy carajo !-rabioso y aun con su factor regenerativo funcionando se coloco justo a lado de Yuri para ver lo que sus hermanas harian a continuacion

Ambos varones vieron como su hermana Ginny formaba un domo alrededor del Devastador manteniedolo contenido ,la bestia rugio al verse limitado y golpeo con furia el domo creado por poderes caoticos tratando de romperlo

Freya por su parte y ante lo hecho por su pequeña hermana invoco un segundo relámpago aun mas poderoso que el primero y con su lanza lo dirigio al interior del domo para freir al Devastador

El relámpago invocado golpeo el domo con fuerza extrema ,la energia caotica contenia toda la embestida haciendo que en un espacio tan refucido el poder se contuviera generado mas daño al Devastador que rugio en agonia y dolor ,no conforme con eso ,la Valquiria en su mano derecha invoco una gran llama la cual alzo sobre su cabeza

Esta en forma de esfera fue incrementando su tamano hasta que alcanzo el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto,la esfera era de dos colores el exterior era de un mar de fuego embravecido que silvaba sin control y su nucleo era rojo ardiente

-Mas vale que estes listo Yuri !-

Al decir esto la Valkiria avento la esfera de fuego directamente sobre la carga electrica que el relámpago mantenia girando sin control dentro del domo

La explosion resultante fue tal que rompio el domo y el fuego abrazador resultante fue expulsado a sus alrededores y al cielo,tanto Freya como Ginny crearon campos de proteccion para protegerse mutuamente y tambien a los testigos que aun permanecian cerca de la zona de peligro grabando todo con sus celulares ...algo que molesto sin fin a la Valquiria

Yuri al traer su traje negro con rojo,no tenia problemas para sostener el calor de la explosion ,pero Rob fue parcialmente quemado en partes de su cuerpo al no tener nada con que protegerse del abrazante fuego

-Mierda !-rugio al usar ambos brazos para cubrirse el rostro,mas eso mo impido que el resto de su casi desnudo cuerpo sufriera las quemaduras de tercer grado

Todo fue en cuestion de segundos ,poco a poco el fuego y los destellos electricos del relampago fueron amainando en intensidad ,cuando el humo generado de la explosion se disipo,solo quedo el cuerpo casi carbonizado del Devastador ,este lanzabdo un ultimo alarido cayo de frente al pavimento

Freya y la pequeña Ginny descendieron del cielo algo cansadas por el fragor de la batalla ,solo para ver como el Devastador se regeneraba del daño recibido,Freya hizo una mueca para despues ordenarle a su hermano Yuri lo siguiente

-Hazlo ahora Yuri o no podremos contenerlo una segunda vez !-

El agente de SHIELD solo asintio a la petición de su hermana para posteriormente lanzar la tarjeta de luz directamente sobre el cuerpo del Devastador ,la luz poco a poco lo cubrio en su totalidad para desaparecer sin dejar rastro

-Uuufff...-gimio la pequeña Ginny dejandose caer de culo al piso -Eso fue intenso !-exclamo con cansancio pero su argumento fue silenciado de manera airada por uno de sus hermanos

-Mocosa tonta !-con ira en sus ojos ,el joven mutante miro a su hermana menor regañandola ,ignorando la casi desnudes y que su cuerpo se regeneraba de manera mas rapida debido a la adrenalina aun en sus venas-Te dije que esto no era un juego -reluciendo sus garras amenazo a la niña-No debiste venir aqui ,que hubiera pasado si resultaras lastimada eh?-

La niña vestida de rojo y rosa ,no se intimido ante la postura agresiva e intimidante de su hermano mutante

-Callate !-le dijo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo de su mano izquierda-Tengo el mismo derecho de estar aqui que cualquiera de ustedes -energica y haciendo un mohin dejo muy en claro su punto

El mutante de garras de adamantium quizo reprenderla pero fue detenido por su hermano Yuri

-Ya basta los dos !-ordenó poniéndose frente a su hermano sin siquiera mostrar signos de miedo o duda en su afirmacion -Lo hecho ,hecho esta y no podemos cambiarlo por ahora Rob!-dijo mirando a los ojos a su hermano mutante

Este aun iracundo no aparto la mirada de su hermano,pero solo la intervencion de Freya enfrio por fin las cosas

-Compórtense ustedes dos -les ordeno de forma tajante la cual ambos obedecieron -Y tu levantate que es hora de marcharnos -ahora su mirada se fijo en la pequeña Ginny quien no perdia momento de sacarle la lengua a su hermano Rob para indignacion de este -Vayamos a donde estan Allen y los demas ,ese Devastador regresara en cualquier momento ,seria conveniente recuperar fuerzas ahora que podemos no creen ?-

Ambos hermanos varones solo asintieron ante las palabras logicas de su hermana Valquiria,mientras Genevive se levantaba de un salto y haciendo un pequeño giro hizo que sus ropas cambiaran a algo mas clasico mientras terminaba con una pose de niña magica con el simbolo de la paz con sus dedos derechos

Sin excepcion alguna ,todos los hermanos presentes giraron los ojos ante la muestra de inmadurez de Ginny,pero era de esperar puesto que solo tenia no mas de 10 años la enana

Freya haciendo aparecer a las mujeres aracnidas rápidamente ordenó a sus hermanos que cargaran a las mujeres rescatadas,siendo asi que Yuri ,en forma nupcial cargo a una inconciente Julia Carpenter y Rob ,sin un cuidado alguno cargo a Anya sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal

Genevive al ver esto solto una risita por la forma que Rob cargo a su madrastra esto mientras hacia aparecer un circulo magico para retirarse del lugar ,dejando tras de si una parcial ciudad en ruinas y unos ciudadanos de New York atemorizados por la salvaje pelea...

Sala de lectura.

Silencio y solo silencio fue lo que predominaba tras la lucha entre los hijos de Spider-Man contra ese Devastador,y es que tras la lectura del capitulo del libro de la Dra Kaplan ,todos los heroes y villanos por igual fueron testigos de la pelea en las calles centricas de New York

Una muy preocupada Natasha Romanoff veia angustiada como su hijo Yuri luchaba junto a sus hermanos para salvar a ese par de mujeres,su mano en su pecho y su mirada afligida eran clara señal de lo preocupada que estaba por su hijo

Mientras la espia rusa padecia esto ,tambien de igual manera Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlett Witch veia impávida a esa pequeña niña uwe respondia al sobrenombre de Ginny ,lo que la sorprendia era el parecido en Peter en la niña,en especial esos ojos marrones y ese cabello castaño rojizo

Magneto y Pietro no dejaron de mirar a su hija/hermana y la reaccion de esta,Eric si era honesto ,debia admitir que todo esto era irreal pero ,teniendo en cuenta los universos y futuros previsibles ...era comprensible algo asi ..pero una hija con esa araña ?..una ligera mueca de disgusto aparecio en su rostro

Pietro por su lado sonreia en burla ante el descubrimiento recien hecho,imaginando con esto las multiples chantajes que podia obtener de Wanda en dias siguientes ,una sonrisa que fue vista por los demas hijos de Peter quien sonrieron maliciosamente al saber el contenido del libro.

Laura Kinney estaba a escasos metros del holograma magico,sus pies la habian llevado justo al frente para que pudiera ver mejor a su supuesto hijo con la araña,no perdiendo detalle alguno de él

Logan habia dejado caer su habano de la imprecion al ver a ese joven mutante,al parecer nadie le importaba que la sala se quemara por el habano tirado ,el mutante gruñon solo gruño al pensamiento de cierto heroe con tematica de araña

-Webs !-

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que un circulo magicp iluminara toda la haitacion para posteriormente aparecieran dichas personas mencionadas ,atrayendo consigo todas las miradas..

Genevive Maximoff al ver a todos los heroes y villanos reunidos ahi ,no tardo mucho en ubicar a cierta mujer castaña junto a su padre y hermano ,sus acciones sorprendieron a mas de uno cuando de manera esporadica se lanzo sobre ella

-Mami...!-

Wanda fue asaltada por una bala de cañon de cabellera castaña rojiza y unos expresivos ojos marrones que la miraban añorantes y con lagrimas en los ojos ,Wanda actuo de manera automatica sosteniendo a la niña para que no cayera pero al mismo tiempo ser inundada por una calidez que habia olvidado hace ya mucho,ella solo sonrio apretando mas su agarre yacia su supuesta hija

Todos los heroes y villanos miraron incredulos esta escena ,para aun mas sorpresa de todos ,la pequeña Ginny vio a dos mas personas que creyo nunca mas ver

-Abuelito Eric !...Tio Pietro !-recito con alegria causando que ambos mencionados abrieran mucho los ojos al ser llamados de tal forma

Mientras esto ocurría por parte de Genevive y su madre Wanda ..

Yuri se despojaba de su casco para dar una fuerte exhalada de aire,acto que fue interrumpido por cierta espia rusa agente de SHIELD que tambien no perdio tiempo en lanzarse hacia él ,esto tomo por sorpresa a Yuri quien no reacciono atiempo y termino en el piso ,con una Natasha Romanoff llorando de alegria al verlo sano y salvo

-Estas bien!,gracias a Dios que estas bien !-exclamo aun con el castaño en brazos quien aun dudoso por la muestra de afecto por su madre ,tardo en corresponder al abrazo dado por ella

-...Estoy bien ...gracias -

Freya suspiro dejandose caer en uno de los comodos sillones mientras su hermano Thomas se dirigia hacia ella para platicar sobre algo ,mientras las gemelas pelirrojas no perdían tiempo junto a la Dra Kaplan en atender a unas lastimadas e inconcientes Julia y Anya

Hope no tardo para estar a lado de su amiga ,estaba muy preocupada tanto por ella como por Julia

Rob fue felicitado por Allen y Daphne,aun así se percataron de la cercania que poco a poco Laura hacia abriendose paso para quedar de frente al joven mutante ,los hermanos sonrieron ante esto para despues dejar a Rob lidiar con Laura a su manera

Laura miro espectante a su supuesto hijo con la araña,vio sus facciones endurecidas pero de alguna manera agradables ,sus ojos marrones le regresaron la mirada con cierto deje de curiosidad mezclada con desafio,Robert tenia el cabello largo a la altura de los hombros y gracias a Freya ,ahora vestia un conjunto de ropa azul com amarillo que marcaba los muscilos de su cuerpo

-Grrr...-

Este dio un ligero gruñido hacia ella ,pero esta no se inmuto por esto y en su lugar toco con la palma de su mano una de las mejillas del joven de garras retractiles pero también,gruñendo con menor intesidad

-...Grrr-

Sin palabras la mutante hija del tejon quejoso de Logan ,ahora tomo el rostro de su hijo entre ambas manos para asi atraer su cabeza a su pecho en señal de afecto ,uno que sin duda dejo enraizado a mas de uno en sus lugares

Y no era para menos pues Rob Kinney era mas alto que la misma Laura,escenas y muestras de afecto por parte de la hija de Logan nunca fueron mostradas a nadie,es mas dudaban que las conociera ,solo viendola como una salvaje similar a su padre Wolverine

-Por mas que lo intento asimilar ,nomas no me cabe en la cabeza todo esto -decia un anonadado Piotr Rasputin a su hermana que estaba de igual manera a lado de él y solo asentia en afirmacion

-Esa maldita araña es mi heroe !-decia con lagrimas en los ojos un lloroso y celoso Johnny Storm siendo secundado por Bobbi Drake

Acto que genero molestia en las demas feminas relacionadas en la vida de Peter en especial cierta pelirroja que acababa de aparecer y era objeto de múltiples miradas de muerte por parte de muchas heroínas que reconocio al instente

Mari Jane Watson habia aparecido de la nada del mismo modo que todos los demas ,incluyendo cierto mercenario bocazas

-Hey un momento !-de forma teatral y de pie sobre uno de los sillones para alzar su figura este exclamo con los brazos al aire -Que es esto que oigo de mi amigo Spidey eh?-dijo llamando la atencion de todos los presentes incluyendo a los hijos de Spider-Man,sonriendo bajo la mascara por sus siguientes palabras-Asi que tendre que ponerle un templo de adoracion al Dios Araña al lograr lo que Tony en sus estados de embriaguez solo en sueños puede aspirar...un Harem de bellas,deseosas y lujuriosas mujeres !

-Hey...!-exclamo ofendido Tony Stark ante las palabras de Wilson

Las antes mencionadas algunas se sonrojaron y otras desaron que el mercenario se callara al dejarlas expuestas pues muchas empezaban a asimilar ciertos eventos narrados por el libro y mas aun viendo a varios hijos de ellas con Peter

-Crecen tan rapido...sniff-limpiandose una lagrima por encima de su mascara -Aun hoy recuerdo cuando era asi de pequeñito y teniamos que cambiarle los pañales -decia con la voz quebrada para despues mirar al lider de los X-Men -Te acuerdas Wolvie como nuestro niño nos pregunto sobre que era un coño ?-como su fuera una madre recordando a su hijo abandonando su hogar -Aaaahh...que bellos momentos,ahora nuestro Pete ya es todo un hombre !-

Logan solo gruño ante las payasadas de su compañero mercenario,mas aun cuando Wade traia sobre su cabeza una banda blanca en la cebaza con la cara de Spider-Man en el centro ,acto que tambien imitaron algunos en señal de respeto a la nueva Fe de adoracion a la araña

-A todo esto ...donde esta la araña mencionada ?-pregunto Wade a los hijos de Peter ,en especial a Allen quien miro a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos ,para finalmente suspirar a la pregunta hecha

Una pregunta que muchos ,si no todos se preguntaban con cada vez mas fervor ...donde estaba Spider-Man ?!

-Él...-empezo a hablar el Spider-Man Simbiotico en apoyo a su hermano Allen quien lucia dolido por lo que a continuación diria a todos -...El penso que Allen era un clon mas ,parecido a Kaine,no se tuvo el tiempo ni la disponibilidad de él para decirle quienes somos y porque estamos aqui -

Esto conmociono a todos en espcial a las mujeres ,tal es el caso de Felicia...Mari Jane y sobre todo Susan Storm y Hope Summers

-Como es eso ?-en un susurro que apenas escapo de sus labios Janet Van Dyne alias the Wasp pregunto atrayendo la atencion de los mas cercanos como Black Bolt y Medusalith

-Eso es imposible -exclamo airada Jessica Drew ,siendo apoyada por Carol Danvers-Conocemos a Peter y jamas le daria la espalda a alguien si necesitara ayuda-indignada con esa mension Spiderwoman opino

Fue una de las pelirrojas la que respondió su duda

-Me causa curiosidad que digas conocer a nuestro padre cuendo sabemos que tu y varias de las aqui presentes se burlan de él-dejando a su hermana gemela atender a las mujeres inconscientes Annalisse Victoria Parker furiosa arremetió contra la Drew -Sabemos que ustedes no lo han visto en mas de dos meses-.

Esta revelacion dejo helado a todos ,mas sabiendo un detalle importante

-Espera ...-Tony Stark interrumpio la platica -Han estado aqui por bastante tiempo?-

Annalisse lo miro a los ojos y sin expresion alguna respondio

-...Si,los hemos vigilado a todos y cada uno de ustedes en especial a nuestro padre !-con las manos sobre su joven pecho ,la chica pelirroja expuso su punto ,siendo enriquecida por su hermana rubia Daphne

-Es asi que descubrimos el estado en el que nuestro padre esta recientemente-con dolor en sus ojos ,la rubia relato su pesar

Esto llamo la atencion de la rubia fantastica quien deseaba ver a Peter desde hace tiempo ,pero el vigilante de Queens habia desaparecidp del radar

-Esta bien?...esta herido?...podemos ayudarlo ?-estas preguntas eran hechad de forma deseperada por Sue y de alguna manera de cierta ladrona de joyas que tenia mucho que hablar con él

Daphne Samantha Parker solo la miro herida para de manera triste mirar a su hermana Freya quien habia dejado de hablar con Thomas

-Freya puedes mostrar la memoria de Allen en el holograma magico porfavor?-

La valquira miro a su hermano mencionado atrayendo las miradas interrogantes de todos los presentes,estos solo vieron como Allen solo asintio al pedido de Daphne

Freya no perdio tiempo y sobre el holograma aparecia cierto vigilante enmascarado sobre la cornisa de unos de los muchos rascacielos de New York...lo que vieron dejo a las feminas sorprendidas y con miedo

Un Spider-Man portando una vez mas el ente alienigena conocido como Venom,miraba el ir y venir de las cientos de personas de esta gran urbe como los es New York,nadie daba credito a lo que viean porque sabian lo que el Simbionte representaba en la vida de peter ...mas bien en su pasado

-Oh Dios ..fue el jadeo de Sue al verlo en negro con la enorme araña blanca sobre su pecho y espalda

Vieron como este giro la cabeza para que sus grandes lentes blancas de la máscara negra vieran a Allen llegar hasta él balanceándose en telarañas sobre los edificios

-Genial ...!-dijo peter en tono molesto al ver a otro sujetp vestido como Spider-Man ,aunque con variaciones en el traje,resaltando mucho los detalles en blanco sobre el azul y rojo clásicos -Justo lo que necesito en este momento otro Clon queriendose pasar por ser yo -nego con la cabeza de forma cansina ante la llegada de Allen -De donde saliste o mejor dicho quien te creo ?...fue ese imbecil de Warren,Mrs Sinister o la copia obesa de Harry Potter del Doc Ock?

Sin contestar la burla de su padre Allen se despojo de su mascara roja para mostrarle que no era un clon como él suponia

-No ,no lo soy -dijo sin mas

Peter lo miro por un largo rato,las lentes blancas inexpresivas de la mascara no mostraban sentimiento alguno ,pero bajo esta Peter tenia curiosidad al ver el rostro del joven con traje de araña...

Cabellos castaño claro con ojos azules y rasgos parecidos a los de él,de alguna manera su rostro le parecia conocido pero no ubicaba a quien parecia el chico ,antes de que peter preguntará algo Allen se le adelanto

Perer analizo que no deberia tener mas de 15 años ,pero esa mirada azul le intrigaba,le recordaba a alguien de alguna manera.

desviando un poco la mirada este contesto

-Mi padre fue uno de los mas grandes Super Héroes del mundo -dijo consiguiendo la atención del Parker de disfraz negro -Yo sigo su legado al defender esta ciudad y a sus ciudadanos que tanto él amo en su momento

El silencio generado por las ultimas palabras del castaño arácnido fue roto por la estridente risa del Parker Simbiotico,esto trajo una mueca molesta en Allen por la burla de su padre,la risa duro unos minutos que parecieron eternos y estos se perdian en el cielo de la tarde

-No vale la pena ni el riesgo el proteger a gente que no lo merece -nego de forma lenta y siguio hablando -No te daran las gracias por salvarles el culo y siempre te veran como ese rabioso de Jameson querra verte,niño -

Estas palabras crudas por parte de su padre ,le decía que las cosas en su vida privada y heroica no andaban del todo bien ,pero recordó el mantra que él Peter de su tiempo le recito mucho antes de tomar el manto de ser Spider-Man-

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad -recito con templanza y orgullo por lo que su padre le habian enseñado no solo a él ,si no a sus muchas madres

La risa del Parker se detuvo de manera abrupta al escuchar esa frase que le traia muchos recuerdos ...desmasiados

-Una gran frase sin lugar a duda...-dijo sin apartar su mirada del joven frente a él-Una lastima que no entiendas su significado y menos el sacrificio que esta conlleva niño -

Allen digerio las palabras de su padre pero aun asi,siguio intentando razonar con él-Entiendo perfectamente lo que esto quiere decir ya que ...-fuera lo que feuse que diria fue cortado de manera abrupta por Peter

-No,no lo haces -al decir esto,el Simbionte retrajo parte de la mascara dejandole verle la cara al Parker-No tienes idea de lo que significa esa frase-sus ojos marrones lo miraban con intesidad ahora descubiertos de la máscara-Se lo que estas pensando puesto que yo tambien lo padeci de igual manera ,crees que es un juego el ser Super Heroe y que aun con tus habilidades salvaras el dia y tendras a la chica deseada pero no funciona asi -a pesar de la mirada que su padre le daba,Allen no la rehuyo-Pero la realidad te sobrepasara ,cometerás errores que dejaran expuesto quien eres ,las mentiras por tu doble identidad poco a poco te consumirán,tus enemigos ya sea por descuido o exceso de confianza descubrirán quien eres y tus seres queridos pagaran el precio de tus acciones al ser heroe ,perderas amistades ,familia...amores-esto ultimo lo dijo en susurros mas para él mismo que al joven frente a él,pero aun asi Allen logro escucharlo

Todos sin excepcion escucharon lo que dijo la araña ,pero lo que impacto mas fue verle la cara a Peter ,por un lado Freya invoco otro holograma magico donde se veia al Parker frente a las 15 niñas cuando de despojo de su mascara frente a ellas

Ellas vieron que aun a pesar de todo,mantenia una calidez en su mirada marron y una sonrisa cariñosa ,el Peter tras el Simbionte no mostraba emocion alguna ...estaba hueco y con la mirada carente de emociones ,fria y con las facciones endurecidas

Esto no gusto a las feminas reunidas en la sala ...los hijos solo suspiraron mientras Daphne y la pequeña Ginny lloraban al verlo en ese lamentable estado ,Freya desvio la mirada no queriendo ver

Felicia Hardy vio como su supuesto hijo,quien para variar también traia el traje Simbiótico,apretaba los puños escondido en sus brazos cruzados

Annalisse sostenia a una sollozante Cinthya

Yuri por su parte y no familiarizado con las muestras de cariño ,miraba como su madre Natasha se limpiaba las lagrimas,debatiendose mentalmente si decirle algo o no..pero que ?!

Allen al igual que su padre en la pantalla se mantenia serio viendolo actuar asi

-No se porque hagas esto o que sea lo que te motiva pero desiste de ser Super Heroe-al decir esto el Simbionte volvio a cubrir su cara por completo,apareciendo nuevamente las lentes blancas

-No puedo hacerlo ...-dijo con pesar Allen viendo como su padre se paraba en el borde del edificio en el cual estaban -...mi padre me encargo su legado y pienso honrarlo con todo lo que tengo -le dijo de manera solemne

Peter ni siquiera se molesto en volverlo a mirar

-Si es asi tu padre es un imbecil que no piensa en la seguridad tuya no de tu madre al exponerte de esta manera -tras decir esto miro el vacio bajo de el ,seria una gran caida -Un padre no debe exponer a sus hijos al peligro y menos por deseos tontos como son los legados y demás,escoge tu propio camino ,tu padre tuvo su momento y eligio ser lo que es ...no cargues con un peso que no entiendes niño

Spider-man Simbiotico lo miro por ultima vez y argumento con desden en su voz

-Quieres un consejo ?-le pregunto sin mas a lo que Allen asintió,curioso por lo que su padre le diria

-Quitate ese estupido disfraz antes de que arruine por completo tu vida -asi sin palabras mas ,Peter Benjamín Parker se lanzó al vacio cayendo en un salto en picada,Allen se acerco para ver como su padre se balanceaba entre los edificios perdiendose entre ellos

Allen suspiro mirando la mascara roja de lentes blancas en sus manos

-No puedo hacerlo...Padre.-

Un segundo silencio fue lo que de nueva cuenta se presento entre los Heroes y Villanos ante la declaracion del Parker ...

Continuara :...

Bueno ,este Cap se trato de la aparicion de otros hijos de Peter,lo dividire en dos para mostrar también a nuestra Araña favorita y ver su pesar ,poco a poco desvelare porque esta así

En la continuacion,conoceremos al "Único"

Desgraciadamente me encuentro sola haciendo el Leyendo ya que mi hermano se fue para estudiar slgo lejor jejejeje...asi que esto tomars algo de tiempo en actualizar


	5. Chapter 5

Estamos de regreso !,mucho que explicar de nuestra ausencia pero por el momento vamos a lo que importa !..gracias a todos los que dejan rewies y sugerencias

Capitulo 4:Leche y Galletas parte 2.

La incredulidad e incertidumbre reinaba en la gran sala donde heroes y villanos estaban reunidos todos bajo un mismo misterio que poco a poco y a cuenta gotas se revelaba sobre la vida de un heroe continuamente despreciado y sibestimado en partes iguales...solo unos pocos reunidos podian jactarse de lo contrario y conocer realmente a la persona tras la mascara.

-Es imposible...no hay manera!-

Una anonada Felicia Hardy no daba credito a lo que el holograma magico mostraba referente a la reunion entre un sombrio Peter Parker y quien segun declaraba era uno de sus muchos hijos

Tan grave era el daño que su Araña tenia como para cambiar radicalmente su ideología?,mas aun uniendose una vez mas a ese ente alienigena que en el pasado lo habia hecho actuar de manera diferente a como era..

-Oh Peter que te ha pasado?-

Susan Storm con la mirada vacia no podia ver a aquel hombre que durante años habia estado con ella en la crianza de Valeria y Franklin en ese estado tan lamentable,ella sabia todo de su vida ,sus tristezas,sus miedos,sus alegrias por pocas que estas fueran,pero mas que nada...

La carga que cada vez era insoportable para él siendo Spider-Man,ella sabia que cada vez que Peter visitaba el edificio Baxter para buscar algo de paz ,algo en su mirada se estaba apagando..

Susan nunca se lo mencionó por miedo a incomodarlo pero ella veia que tras su sonrisa forzada él se perdia como persona entregandose cada vez mas a su lado animal,tras los desastrosos eventos de la Civil War generada por Tony y Steve,el atentado sufrido que por desgracia hirio de muerte a su Tia May y sobre todo lo mas reciente que habia padecido

El abandono en el altar de esta perra de Mary Jane,todo este cumulo de eventos tenian a Peter al limite y sin un medio para desestresarse ,ella lo escuchaba y trataba de darle animos al susurrarle que todo estaria bien ,pero Susan sabia que sus palabras eran mas para ella misma que para Peter...

Ni siquiera los delincuentes y villanos comunes a los cuales lidiaba poco o nada lograban para tranquilizarlo.

Pero de manera inexplicable Peter sencillamente habia desaparecido sin decir palabra a nadie ,ella temia por él y sus miedo fueron revelados ahora viendo esa memoria en el holograma,verlo unido al Simbionte era un golpe duro para ella,sus mayores miedos corrian por su piel,sus palabras a quien él creia que era un clon mas causaron temor no solo en ella si no en todos los presentes

La araña estaba deborando su lado humano.

Incluso sus amigos mas cercanos como lo eran los Defenders no sabian nada de él durante dias,preguntándose donde estaria,otros por ejemplo como lo eran los villanos recordaban esa epoca donde por primera vez uso el traje simbiótico ,poniendolos al borde de la muerte

Ese Spider-Man oscuro era algo que nadie queria volver a vivir..

Carol Danvers y Natasha Romanoff aun hoy temian a los simbiontes por todo lo que representaban y como alteraban a sus anfitriones,tal como ellas padecieron,ahora ver al hombre que amaron o aman nuevamente sumergido en su oscuridad las lleno de resolucion ...

Fuera como fuera no lo dejarian en ese abismo y a manos de ese simbionte

Un resoplido saco a todos de su estupor,la doctora Kaplan una vez estabilizadas Julia y Anya se reunio de nuevo a todos en la sala de lado de ella,una ya tranquila Hope Summers exclamo triste al mirar la comparacion entre los hologramas

-Saben en donde esta Peter?-su suplica a Allen y Daphne no paso desapercibida para nadie,muchos querian saber el paradero de la araña,su voz quebrada hizo eco en la sala-Por favor ?...debemos ayudarlo cuanto antes !-termino implorando a los hermanos

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro,pero Hope miro en sus ojos que lo que fueran que le dirian no satisfaceria a ella mi a los demas

-No lo sabemos-fue la seca respuesta del Spiderman Simbiotico parado a lado de Freya quien miraba fijamente a su padre tras el holograma,melancolia y añoranza pintaban su mirada-Desde ese dia cuando Allen lo contacto perdimos rastro de él-nego con la cabeza en derrota-es bastante escurridizo cuando no quiere ser molestado -una debil risa salio tras la inmutable mascara negra cubriendo su rostro

Muchos escucharon el hipar de la pequeña Genovive quien en brazos de una catatonica Wanda trataba de consolarla,mostrando su lado materno que sorprendia no solo a su padre Magneto si no a cualquiera que lo conociera

Robert Kinney y Yuri Nicolai Parker no sabian como interactuar al respecto,ellos nunca habian interactuado con sus madres en su linea de tiempo ,verlas reducidas a sollozos hacia que algo dentro de ellos se removiera.

Yuri veia a su madre Natasha,como esta siendo consolada por una igualmente destrozada Felicia Hardy trataba de animarla susurrandole que ayudarian a su padre,recuerdos vinieron a su mente ,su pequeña hermana Hannah Romanoff por el contrario a él,si convivio con ambos padres antes del incidente con "El Unico"

Él habia sido criado por la agente de SHIELD Jemma Simmons durante su infancia,durante muchos años se le oculto el conocimento de quienes eran sus verdaderos padres ya que HYDRA queria recuperar su arma

La directora de SHIELD en ese entonces Maria Hill habia ordenado un lavado de mente a Natasha y a Peter con el fin de olvidarles a su bebe,no era algo que les gustara pero no tenian opcion,gracias a su genética heredada por sus padres,tan pronto empezo a caminar fue instruido y entrenado por varios agentes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas de todo tipo

Yuri Nicolai Parker era producto de una captura sobre Spider-Man y Black Widow en su linea de tiempo,ambos habian sido drogados con feromonas y demas experientos con el fin de obterner un Soldado perfecto ,ya que sabian que teniendo el sentido de alerta y las habilidades de Spider-Man lograrian su sueño de supersoldados

Lo que siguio fue historia ...

En el caso de joven de garras retractiles era casi similar,solo que ahy fue la misma Laura quien presa de sus intintos fue a aparearse con quien su animal interno creia era su alfa...

Peter Parker habia sido violado por una irreconocible X-23,pero esto se debio tambien en parte del proyecto arma X,que al igual que HYDRA buscaban el arma definitiva solo que esperaban que Laura se apareara con alguien mas diferente...no a él

Mas sin embargo no fue una perdida total,gracias a los genes de Peter obtuvieron un sin fin de posiblidades unicas y el arma perfecta llamada X-00 habia nacido sin el conocimento de un Spider-Man

Laura crio a su cria los primeros años...pero despues paso un infierno en manos de un antiguo doctor Nazi llamado Nathaniel Essex quien a base de clonarse a si mismo habia logrado salir vivo desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial ,a pesar de que segun el informe del gobierno estadounidense habia muerto a manos de Steve Roger o como se le empezo a conocer como Capitan America

Ironicamente el Dr Nazi Essex logro trabajar en la clandestinidad bajo la CIA buscando tambien ellos crear soldados perfectos,mas aun con agentes desleales y multiples amenazas tales como el HULK ,ahora bajo el mandato del General William Stryker

Rob suspiro al recordar su pasado y como obtuvo su libertad de las manos de Stryker,se mostraba reacio a interactuar con su madre y con el arma X original ,sabia bien que no eran las mismas personas de su linea de tiempo,no tenian la culpa pero aun asi...

Olvidandose de ellos por el momento recordo a quien era para el su hembra y compañera elegida...Kayla Silverfox.

-Grrrr...-un leve rugido salio de su garganta al extrañarla

El tenso ambiente predominante fue roto por una adolecente pelirroja de cabello corto ,quien con libro en mano deseaba seguir la lectura de la vida de su padre...

-Creo que deberiamos continuar,no les parece ?-Cinthya Parker abria las paginas del antiguo libro

La chica de traje verde con detalles dorados sonrio algo nerviosa atrayendo las miradas de todos en la habitacion,incredulas y otras de agradecimiento por parte de sus hermanos

-Pero debemos buscarlo!-una preocupada Barbara Morse exclamo con puños apretados siendo secundada por Spider-Woman

Annalisse Parker ,la hermana gemela de Cinthya reprendio a ambas Avengers

-No se si estan sordas o ignorantes pero segun dijo mi hermano,nuestro padre esta fuera de radar por el momento!-con irritacion en su voz ,la Parker cruzada de brazos se ponia de lado de su hermana-Ni siquiera ustedes podrian rastrearlo -enfatizo esto ultimo mirando a sus disque compañeros Avengers

Nadie argumento nada por el simple hecho de que era verdad que no comocian casi nada del heroe neoyorkino con emblemas de araña ,esto tambien frustaba tanto a Susan como a Hope...Anya y Julia mo podian ayudar por seguir inconscientes

Asi,con un deje de apatia y decepcion...Cinthya Parker empezo la lectura

-Capítulo 3-

Algo cohibida por tener todos los ojos en ella,solo la muestra de cariño de su gemela al colocarle una mano en su hombro y darle una sonrisa la hicieron sentirse segura

[-Las trémulas figuras de las heroínas hizo que Peter dejara de poner galletas en un plato para poder agacharse a la altura de manos acariciaron sus coloridas cabelleras al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras de calma que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto en ellas.]

[-Ya se tranquilizaron?-en voz baja habló el Parker]

Las feminas ,sin excepción sonrieron con cariño al ver muestras de afecto de parte de Peter hacia ellas...aunque no lo merecieran

[-Que fue eso? Estan atacándonos?-Jennifer pregunto]

[-No lo creo...Algo me dice que Logan molesto a Black Bolt-respondió él,poniendose de pie para posteriormente percatarse que Felicia y Carol se le habian sujetado del cuello mientras Madame Web hundia su cara en su pecho.]

Esto genero diversas reacciones que fueron notadas por todos en general]

Jennifer Walters sonrio al verse mimada por Peter,una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro de jade

Felicia y Carol se ruborizaron por lo cerca que sus minis estaban con el castaño aunque una celosa gata traviesa miraba con rencor el cuerpo inconciente de Julia Carpenter quien estaba justo en el pecho de su araña

Lugar que ella muchas pero muchas veces durmio y anhelaba volver a hacerlo

Otro que indignado se mostraba era el Rey Inhumano,quien sentado a lado de su sequito aunque con una distante Medusalith giro su rostro lejos de las burlasa las que era sujeto,él aun no creia en esas tonterias narradas en ese libro,la risa escandalosa de Thor y su hermana Loki solo lo hacian enfurecer mas maldiciendo a la Araña y al perro pulgoso de Logan quien recargado en una pared ,fumaba su abano prestando poca o nada atencion

Aunque si uno miraba con claridad ,estaba nervioso ante la mirada de escrutinio que cierta Dama de las tormentas le dirigia

[-Tenemos miedo,podemos quedarnos así?-la pequeña rubia que tenia sus pies en el aire,le cuestiono.

Carol sonrio al verse suspendida tomada del cuello de Peter,deseando no haber sido tan cobarde al abandonarlo años atras sin siquiera una palabra,suspiro triste al recordar

-[Mmh...Esta bien,pero miren que llevo leche y galletas para hambre verdad?-]dijo Spiderman,viendo a las demas que parecian ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de las tres niñas que se le habian pegado como lapa]

Los hombres veian las expresiones de añoro de las mujeres que varios sabian fueron pareja del Aracnido,Reed Richards miraba con curiosidad a au esposa quien no perdia detalle de la narrativa e imagen del holograma,y se preguntaba porque esa mirada?

Cierto dictador Latveriano estaba sonriendo ante la clara molestia de Mr Fantastic,lo que fuera que lo molestara u incomodara ya era ganancia,mentalmente se prometio honrar a Spider-Man tan pronto regresara a Latveria

-Tu miseria sera recordada por siempre para Doom!-susurro para si mismo

[Peter no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar,ya que todo fue quitado sus manos por las infantes,que velozmente lo pusieron sobre la mesa,completamente listas para comenzar a comer.]

[-Un momento,se lavaron las manos?-con un fingido ceño de enojo,indago la araña,riendo consecuentemente cuando las quince corrieron hasta el baño y luego regresaron orgullosas.]

Esta muestra de paternidad por parte del castaño sumio a Susan a agradables recuerdos de cuando él cuidaba a Valeria y Franklin,la rubia fantastica tenia lagrimas que hacian que su sonrisa fuera mas hermosa hacia el castaño,gracias a él sus hijos se comportaban como lo que eran ...unos niños

Les leia cuentos a Valeria antes de dormir,jugaba con Franklin a los videojuegos o cualquier deporte,cocinaba tortitas de harina en compañia de ellos,para despues terminar espolveados con harina mientras jugaban y reian,la preocupacion que ponia cuando ellos enfermaban o sencillamente cuando la acompañaba a las juntas escolares sobre sus hijos

Todo esos eventos le hacian ver el gran hombre tras la mascara que era,Susan suspiro ya que sabia bien que Peter ya la habia ganado,de soslayo miro a su aun esposo y su gesto se agrio

-No seguire mas con esta farsa de matrimonio-se dijo a si misma pero sus palabras aunque debiles fueron escuchadas por una celosa Hope quien acercandose susurro a su oido

-Se que sientes algo por mi Peter -le dijo logrando que todos se preguntaran de que estaban hablando-Al igual que yo pero no tendras sin luchar !-recalco sus palabras con determinacion a obtener el amor de su maestro

Susan sonrio de forma coqueta

-Ya veremos ...-dijo para posteriormente retirarse un poco hacia la direccion de Janet y Bobbie quien sentadas tambien sonreian viendo el holograma de sus minis lavandose las manos-Peter necesita un mujer...no una niña-

Una furiosa Hope Summer regreso a su asiento ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros X-Men le enviaban ,en especial de Rachel Gray quien no entendia el enamoramiento de la Mesias hacia la araña

Este pequeño acto de parte de la Storm y Summer hizo sonreír a un par de hermanos ,Daphne le sonrio con cariño a su madre por al fin darse cuenta la clase de hombre que era su padre,cuando regresaran a su linea de tiempo original,Valeria estara feliz a las palabras de su hermana

La rubia hija de Peter sonrio con tristeza al pensar en su hermana mayor...

-Todo estara bien Daphy-su hermano Allen le abrazo por la espalda para posteriormente girarla y limpiarle las lagrimas a su hermana-Ya veras como el sacrificio de Franklin y los demas no seran en vano-le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla

Oh Allen !-sollozo en su pecho -Lo extraño tanto ,al él...a papá...a tio Ben...todos!-llorando sen su pecho la rubia se quebro al pensar en sus seres queridos desaparecidos por "El Unico"

Allen Benjamin Parker abrazo mas fuerte a su hermana y no perdio las miradas contemplativas de Freya y Thomas quienes tambien padecian algo similar

[-Listo!-exclamaron,algunas más que efusiva que la otra.]-

[-En serio?Puedo ver?-llevándose una mano al mentón,pidio el heroe.]

[-Están limpias,mira!-Jean comento,alzando sus extremidades,a lo que Peter se agachó y analizo minuciosamente,provocándole cosquillas con su respiración cuando comprobo que hubiese utilizado jabón-]

La mujer poseedora de la fuerza cósmica no pudo dejar que el sonrojo en su rostro desapareciera,verse a si misma tan feliz con la araña era algo raro,su mente le jugo una pasada al imaginar a una hija junto a él a la hora de la cena

Una niña de cabellera pelirroja com ojos marrones no abandonaba su mente,se sacudio la imagen de su cabeza,ella estaba en una relacion con Scott por lo que debia descartar ese sueño,dicho mutante rechinaba sus dientes al ver a una mini Jean riendo a la Araña

Lo maldecia en furia,pero despues sonrío al saberse de los afectos de no solo Jean si no de Emma,no importara lo que ese estupido libro contara,no habia manera de que sus mujeres lo dejaran

Ciertas hermanas gemelas fulminaron con la mirada a Scott,pero mas Annalisse quien sonrio maliciosamente

-Ya veras pedazo de mierda...tan solo espera un poco desgraciado!-

Las palabras de la pelirroja de cola de caballo fueron reafirmadas por su hermana,quien en un suspiro regreso a la lectura...un sutil pensamiento fue dado a su hermano...hijo de Emma

[-Bien,Jean puede sentarse.Y las demas?-hablo la araña,continuando con Sue al mismo tiempo que veia correr a Laura y Bobbi de nuevo al baño,lo aue dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.]

-Que niñas mas sucias -

La risa destartalada de Deadpool solo logro avergonzar a Barbara y sacar un gruñido a la Kinney quien sentada le mostraba sus duales garras retractiles ,acto que lejos de intimidar al mercenario bocazas le hizo sonreir!

-Te guiñaría el ojo preciosa pero respeto mucho a las parejas de Spidey !-estas palabras hicieron que muchas mujeres abrieran los ojos en shock por el comentario

Logan casi se atraganta con el abano viendo a su hija/clon quien a pesar de gruñir a Wade,tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas,sin duda cierto tejón quejoso tendria unas palabras con la araña tan pronto lo viera

Él protegeria la inocencia de su princesita de las manos lujuriosas de la araña!,En la mente de Logan se venia a un Peter riendo de manera pervertida mientras envolvia en telarañas a su pequeña Laura

-WEEBS !...-

Su grito hizo que muchos saltaran de miedo sin saber el porque el enojo del mutante gruñon

[Tras finalizar la revisión,sirvio los vasos con leche para cada una de ellas y encendió la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados,tomando asiento finalmente en la cabezera de la mesa,solo para descubrir que Jessica se sentó en su regazo y continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.]

[-Jess,por qué te sientas conmigo?-curioso por la actitud desconcertante de las jovenes,interrogo él]

[-Es mi turno-volteándose rápidamente,replicó con su acento ingles y sus mejillas llenas de migajas.]

Jessica Drew quien sentada junto a una sonriente Barbara Morse fue objeto de miradas celosas por la mayoria de todas las mujeres reunidas,unas mas que otras,sus brillantes ojos verdes miraban como su version infantil estaba sentada en el regazo de Peter,si era honesta consigo misma ella de un tiempo para aca empezó a tratar mejor a su contraparte masculina

Jessica era una de las muchas que se reian de él en su cara y espalda,estaba de mas avergonzada despues de saber la clase de hombre que Peter era tras su alter ego,deseaba disculparse con él,al igual que otras mas como Jennifer,Barbara y Jannet quienes tenian un deje de tristeza al verse bien cuidadas por el Parker

Estaba demostrando sin nungun interes de por medio que sin duda seria un gran padre,lejos estaban por saber lo que escucharian mas adelante!

Otras como Felicia y Hope miraban de manera asesina a la araña Inglesa,no importara el tiempo que les tomara..Peter seria se ellas ,asi ,en sus formas adultas ,serian las afortunadas de sentarse en su regazo.

Wanda quien sostenia a su hija ahora durmiente en brazos,estaba en un debate sobre sus sentimientos por su compañero Avenger

[-Aun no me acostumbro que pasen de odiarme profundamente a actuar tan inocentes conmigo...-penso en voz alta distraídamente Peter,sin darse cuenta que las heroinas lo habian escuchado y se estremecieron.]

Estas palabras decaidas de Spider-Man trajo consigo muchas mujeres gritaran que no era cierto unas mas que otras

La Reina Blanca ,quien sentada lejos de Scott se llevo su mano al pecho ,algo en su interior le dolia al escuchar a Peter decir eso,miro con detenimiento el rostro caido del Parker mientras cenaba en compañia de sus compañeras heorinas y villanas

-Porque me duelen tus palabras eh?-se pregunto a si misma no alejando su mano de su pecho y su mirada triste decia mas que sus pensamientos ,no paso desapercibido para Betsy y Rogue el cambio en la Frost

EL ambiente lugubre fue roto por el grito de cierto Fantastico quejandose ahora que sabia que era lo que seguia...

[Logan se sacudia las manos tras terminar una excelente labor a la hora de solucionar algunos problemas,tales como poner cinta en la boca de Black Bolt,darle una sarten a Thor,unos mitones a Strange y vendar los ojos de Ciclops,El mutante longevo miro la destruccion que el Inhumano hizo,descubriendo que la zona de los cuartos y la cocina habia sido obliterada en gran parte,por lo que solo gruño y decidió llevárselos a algun restaurante de comida rápida,en todo caso haria que las deudas queden en nombre de Stark]

Esto genero diversas reacciones en varios adultos indignados !

-Te hare pagar por este insulto Logan!-rugio molesto el Inhumano quien ignoro la risa de varios de su sequito enfocandose mas en el mutante que lo habia humillado !

-Eso es un robo !-la queja de Stark al verse enbaucado por Wolverine trajo risas incluso de Steve y del inmutable Vision !

-Una arma digna de un gran Rey eh hermano?-la risa socarrona de la Jotum hacia sonrojar al Dios del trueno quien ladro molesto a su hermana

-Cállate bruja!-

Strange por su parte solo se miro molesto e imagino sus manos con los mitones,mientras que Scott Summers hiciera brillar su visor mirando malamente al actuar lider de los X-Men

Lejos de molestarse por los arrebatos de los héroes ,el mutante longevo solo los barrio con la mirada al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño cerrado a ellos y solo sacaba la garra del medio...una clara señal obscena ,acto que indigno e enfurecio mas a los insultados

[-A donde vamos?-Antman pregunto]

Pym solo fruncio el ceño al verse

[-A comer...-fue todo lo que Logan dijo]

[-Por que no podemos comer en mi casa?-Iron Man quizo saber]

El ofendido multimillonario se levanto y apunto a su mini dandole la razon,acto que hizo reir a todos en general

[Debido que en la otra mitad estan Spiderman y las niñas,y la nuestra fue borrada de la existencia por el papagayo que se le ocurrio llorar-explicó el adulto,señalando a Black Bolt que fruncio el ceño mientras una tira plateada sellaba sus labios]

Medusalith no paraba de reirse de la desgracia de su Rey acto que imito su hermana sin importarle el bufido indignado del Boltagon,pareciera que hoy se levantaron preguntandose como joder al Rey Inhumano !

Solo deseaba largarse de aqui !

[-Y porque no podemos ir con las niñas?-el pequeño super soldado interrogo.]

[-Porque el mocoso seguro querra pelear con Loki,lo que enojara a Spidey y luego me echara la bronca a mi-mirando mal al Dios del trueno,quien movia su sarten de un lado a otro,razono Arma X]

Dicho dios Asgardiano solo pudo ocultar su rostro en las palmas de sus manos al verse humillado por su mini infantil y ese odioso sarten,lo que mas le dolia era las burlas de Loki ,si su padre Odin y los tres guerreros los vieran ...no veria jamas el fin

Seria la burla de todos los nueve reinos!

Steve solo sonrio al verse,la agente Carter suspiraba añorada al verse con ese mini soldadito en brazos ...no solo ella ,tambien Natchios quien miraba a Matt sonreia al pensar lo mismo

[-Tengo hambre...-se quejo Hawkeye junto a un mini The Thing.]

[-Tenemos dinero?-Mr Fantastic quizo saber,deteniendo a Wolverine en su lugar y haciendo que Daredevil caiga al suelo tras estrellarse contra él.]

[-Maldición...-fue todo lo que dijo el mutante

Logan solo suspiro al ver que su odiasea con los mocosos apenas comenzaba,para desgracia de él,pero aun asi,algo le decia que obtendria algo mucho muy beneficioso

-Mas te vale no hacer nada tonto James!-Ororo suspiro al intuir lo que su compañero mutante pensaba

Logan solo sonrio en respuesta...-Me conoces Ro!-

-Por eso lo digo !-entrecerrando los ojos la dama de las tormentas argumento...

Tiempo desconocido..,mundo desconocido

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja de larga cabellera ondulada caminaba de manera seductora sobre un hermoso y pulcro suelo de marmol,sonreia al ver su reflejo que le devolvía su gran sonrisa.

El vaiven seductor de sus caderas solo acentuaba su escultural figura que apenas era cubierta por una vestimenta ligera que similaba hojas que apenas cubrian sus partes intimas,resaltando mucho sus largas y esbeltas piernas ,pechos grandes y piel cremosa

Una EVA caminando entre los mortales del Edén

El sonar de sus tacones resonaba en el pasillo ,para al final dar paso a una gran camara adornada por pilares blancos ,las paredes al rededor mostraba lienzos y cuadros magnificos ,grandes obras de arte...

Pero lo que la hizo sonreir de manera seductora fue que en el centro de la gran camara ,sentado en un gran trono se encontraba un hombre bañado en fuego cósmico,solo siendo distinguibles el gran fenix dorado en el pecho y las lentes doradas en su cara cubierta tambien en fuego...

La presencia de la hermosa mujer llamo su atencion sacandolo de la profunda concentracion en la que estaba,ya que él era la unica alma en ese gran recinto,una de sus manos fue levantada en señal para que la mujer se acercara

Quien sin dudar corrio hacia él sentandose en su regazo para posteriormente besarlo de manera apasionada sin importarle si el fuego cosmico la incineraba...algo que no paso

-Amado...-susurro de manera cariñosa tras romper el beso por falta de aire,sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad al estar cerca de su Rey

El hombre del fuego cosmico acaricio las largas y esbeltas piernas de la mujer quien ronroneo en el cuello del hombre totalmente entregada a las caricias y deseos de su compañero

La voz del hombre era por demas exitante a los oidos de ella!

-Mi querida Reina...-le dijo mirandola tras las lentes doradas-Dime como te fue en la misión que te encargue?-

La hermosa pelirroja en sus piernas hizo un puchero de molestia pero contesto a lo que se le preguntaba.

-No logramos llegar a tiempo para impedir que esos niños saltaran al multiverso mi amado -algo decaida narro el fallo de su encomienda-Susan Parker logro abrir el portal al que sus hijos y los demas bastardos huyeron-sus hermosos ojos verdes centellaban en ira al recordar -hubo una batalla subsecuente y logramos obtener a uno de sus lideres-sonrio a esto ultimo-Se quedo haciendo tiempo para que la Parker y los demas escaparan -

El hombre escucho de manera silenciosa el relato de la mujer en su regazo quien ahora gemia ya que las manos de su amado estaban en su increible trasero,solo para que este soltara un gran risa...cosa que desconcerto a la mujer

-No estas enojado mi amado?-cuestiono curiosa ya que pensaba estaria furioso con ella y las demas al saber de la huida de la Parker mayor!

-Para nada cariño-le dijo dandole un ligero beso en los labios-Sabia que nuestra querida Susan Parker tendria exito-se encogio de hombros por esto-Deseaba que asi fuera tan pronto me entere de cuales eran sus intenciones -

Esto llamo la atencion de la mujer en sus brazos

-Lo supiste todo este tiempo mi amado?-pregunto curiosa por este hecho

El hombre poseedor del poder cosmico solo asintio con la cabeza

-Sobre ese estupido libro viejo y las subsecuentes historias del Spider-Man y del perro sarnoso de James?-bajo la mascara de fuego él sonreia-por supuesto que lo sabia!,es mas al enterarme de eso deseaba que esos niños tuvieran exito y de alguna manera traigan a ese Spider-Man con ellos para salvar el multiverso de mí,mi ser arde en deseos de pelear contra quien es el centro de la red !-

La mujer solo escuchaba a su amado y sus planes

-Porque enviar a los Devastadores tras ellos si lo que quieres es a ese Spider-Man?,ellos por naturaleza podrian matarlo en un accidente que se vea involucrado no lo crees?-

Las palabras de su reina tenian razon ,mas sin embargo

-Se bien los riesgos al mandarlos cariño-decia esto acariciando su larga cabellera entre sus dedos-Pero tambien se que sin importarles nada ellos no dejaran que eso suceda,no tienen a quien mas recurrir si no a versiones molestas de Tony Stark y los demas héroes y villanos -su rostro se acerco a escasos centrimetros de la mujer casi bestándola-Mientras mas vengan a mi mas divertido sera reafirmar mi supremacia ante todos-la voz maliciosa y llena de maldad envio un estremecimiento en las zonas erogenas de la mujer -Acabare con el Tótem y asi creare un universo nuevo siendo yo su UNICO SEÑOR !

La mujer se dejo llevar por la intoxicante aura del hombre ,sintiendose sofocada y jadeando por la lujuria que solo él despertaba,deseosa que la tomara aqui y ahora

-Antes de divertinos por un buen tiempo-dijo en su oido de manera sensual y apasionada-dime a quien lograron capturar ?-se separo de ella viendola con las lentes doradas

Su pregunta fue respondida por otra mujer de increible belleza quien al igual que el hombre,traia un traje bañado en fuego cosmico ,pero sin mascara dejando ver sus ojos azules de mirada helada y larga cabellera rubia quien sin ningun cuidado arrojo a los pies de su hombre al prisionero quien envuelto en grandes cadenas no dejaba de luchar por liberarse

-Ya veraz cuando acabe contigo maldita ramera !-rugio molesto el gran hombre de piel roja

El prisionero quien luchaba de manera infructuosa,era de gran tamaño ,vestia ropa tipo militar beige,y su piel era como la lava de un volvan ...roja

El hombre tras el trono sonrio satisfecho tras ver a la hermosa rubia quien levitaba a escasos metros del piso del recinto,esta al sentirse observada rapidamente volo para estar abrazándolo por la espalda pasando sus manos por el enblema del fenix dorado,este guro su rostro para besar a la mujer quien lo devolvio ansiosa...

Terminando con el apasionado beso y con ambas bellezas junto a él,este por fin enfoco su mirada en su prisionero,de manera divertida este hablo ...

-Vaya vaya vaya...-rio al ver que el hombre de piel roja estaba callado mirandolo con un intenso odio que no hacia nada por disimular-Ha pasado tiempo General Ross...o debo llamarlo...El Hulk Rojo!-

Comtinuara:

Una gran disculpa por no actualizar seguido,algo que retomaremos ya seguido mi hermano y yo

Capitulo revelador en varios aspectos,espero les agrade y se pueden apreciar ciertas vidas tras los hijos de peter ,se conocera mas poco a poco ,creo que ya saben quien es la madre de cada uno de los que ahora eh presentado

Ya descubrieron quienes son las mujeres del UNICO?,hay mas por cierto,apareceran mas hijos poco a poco ,dudas y sugerencias

No es Mary Jane!...saldra Mayday mas adelante y cierta sujerencia para ella sera tomada en cuenta,mejor dicho fue tomada en cuenta

Los veo pronto y hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

Amigos de fanfiction,gracias por los reviews y las sujerencias,sin mas vamos a lo que importa...

Capitulo Especial:Humanidad

Fuertes y violentos temblores sacudian el edificio Baxter,las señales de alerta no dejaban de replicar,esto mientras los sistemas de defensa del edificio poco o nada podian hacer para detener el asalto...

Peter Benjamin Parker mejor conocido como Spider-Man ,mantenia una mirada ferrea y determinada al joven delante de él,a pesar de los sollozos que el niño y su hermana padecían,Peter debia permanecer inocuo.

Con ambas manos sobre la cabeza del niño,Spider-Man despojado de la mascara negra de lentes blancas le hablo

-Escuchame Franklin-le dijo jamas apartando la mirada de los llorosos ojos del niño frente a él-Si realmente quieres ayudarme-su voz era firme,tanto o mas que su mirada-Toma a Valeria ya vayanse hacia con su madre...entiendes-

Franklin Richards,hijo de Invisible Woman y Mr Fantastic,parecia querrer ir en contra de las palabras del hombre ante él y quien desde siempre consideraba junto a su hermana Valeria un padre...

-Pero tio Peter !-alzo su llorosa voz mientras mas y mas temblores hacia vibrar el edificio el cual era su hogar,solo para ser silenciado una vez mas por Spider-Man

Valeria Richards veia con miedo al hombre que desde que tenia uso de razon habia estado con ella a cada momento de su vida,vestido en negro con una gran araña blanca en el pecho,Spider-Man lucia cansado y herido debido a un villano que habia osado introducirse en su hogar justo cundo ella y su hermano pasaban un tiempo con él...

Las razones del ataque ella no las conocia,pero podia deducir que fuera lo que fuera,tenia que ver con el hombre al cual ella veía como padre.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Franklin ,Peter trato de razonar con él por ultima vez

-No queda mucho tiempo antes de que esa cosa llegue hasta aqui -dijo en apenas un susurro que los niños captaron-No puedo pelear libremente contra eso si ustedes permanecen en este sitio -abrio sus marrones ojos para ahora ver a la niña rubia quien a lado de su hermano lloraba inconsolablemente-Tú prioridad es y siempre debe ser tu familia Franklin-le dijo sonriendole con cariño a ambos por igual-No pierdan tiempo y vayanse de aqui ahora !-sentencio al sentir un nuevo temblor que hacia resquebrajar las paredes

Ya no habia tiempo,a pesar de la dificil situacion,peter habia mantenido a raya al atacante,logrando con esto que ambos niños no estuvieran heridos,solo asustados y algo sucios por el escombro que los rodeaba

Sin mas preambulo Peter les dio a ambos niños un dispositivo interdimencional modificado a ultima hora para localizar a Susan Storm,no era su plan originalmente pero ante este nuevo enemigo Peter tuvo que improvisar

Su prioridad era la seguridad de los hijos de Susan.

-Este dispositivo los llevará directamente hasta la localización de su madre-les dijo encendiendolo y mirando como detras de ambos niños Richards un portal de luz radiante se mantenia estable a la espera..

Peter acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Valeria y al mismo tiempo revolvia el cabello de Franklin,todo esto dandoles una gran sonrisa enmascarando su tristeza solo para que ellos no pensaran en nada que no fuera estar en brazos de su madre!

-Se que no soy su padre pero me siento orgulloso de ustedes-les dijo a ambos con genuino sentimiento-tu mi niña genio se que seras una gran mujer mas hermosa que tu madre y sobre todo mas inteligente que cualquiera -estas palabras hicieron sonreir un poco a Valeria,esto mientras sostenia fuertemente sobre su pecho un peluche de Spider-Man-Y tú no tengo dudas de que seras un gran heroe -Franklin solo asintio a las palabras de su mas grande Heroe y ejemplo a seguir

-Estaras atras de nosotros papá-en lagrimas la pequeña rubia reclamo en sollozos

A Peter esto le rompio el corazón,el no era alguien para mentir,menos a sus seres queridos u amigos,si es que todavia le quedaban algunos tras el incidente de Octavius y su Superior Spider-Man

Pero ya no habia tiempo para reflexionar sobre eventos pasados,desiciones buenas o malas ya no tenian relevancia ahora,muy en el fondo sentia que su momento habia llegado

Le hubiera gustado ver por una vez mas a Sue y decirle muchas cosas pero...

-A cada paso del camino mi niña -le dijo con todo el cariño que a esa niña le tenia desde el primer dia que Susan lo habia hecho cargarla entre sus brazos-Diganle a su madre que yo...que yo...la-no termino de decir lo queria referente a Susan cuando un gran chillido lo estremecio

Valeria solo corrio hacia él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ,acto que su hermano imito,Peter sentia las lagrimas de ambos rubios ,trato de consolarlos pero una vez mas la realidad lo sobrepaso

Dandoles un beso en la frente a Franklin y uno en la mejilla a Valeria Peter rompio el abrazo aventandolos hacia el portal de luz,solo les regalo una ultima sonrisa antes de que la mascara negra lo volviera a cubrir

-Adios ...-

Cuando ambos niños desaparecieron en el portal y este se cerro frente a Peter una gran figura de mas de dos metros de altura rompio finalmente el piso donde peter y los rubios estaban,peter por reflejo se cubrio el rostro ante los pedazos de escombro volando en todas direcciones ,la criatura rugio imponente

RRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH...

De piel aspera rocosa,de fisico imponente y ojos a fuego ,la criatura le recordaba a The Thing ,pero con la fuerza del Hulk cuando fue el desastre con los Iluminati y su World War Hulk

No podia razonar con esa cosa,era inmune al dolor por lo que Peter pudo apreciar al ser objeto de todo el sistema de defensa que el edificio Baxter disponia,y cada vez mas su ira iba en franco aumento ,y lo que era mas enigmatico era la obsecion que la criatura parecia tener hacia él

El edificio estaba a punto de colapsar sobre si mismo,el daño en los niveles inferiores era tal que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que cayera,afuera Peter logro ver helicopteros de la policia de NYPD y de noticieros que informaban sobre los acontecimientos

Una voz robotica lo alerto de lo que debia hacer,a espaldas y sin conocimiento de Franklin y Valeria ,el heroe Neoyorkino habia iniciado la secuencia de apertura de la zona negativa..Peter Parker se sacrificaría.

"CINCO MINUTOS PARA LA APERTURA DEL PORTAL "

Peter suspiro sabiendo que al menos la policia habia hecho un cerco alrededor del edificio logrando la evacuacion de zonas aledañas ,al menos eso evitaria victimas colaterales

La criatura fijo a Spider-Man,estrecho su mirada llameante a él y sin mas se lanzo sobre de él,con ambos puños hacia adelante,Peter quien se encontraba en una rodilla al piso,dio un gran salto sobre la criatura y en un movimiento en el aire sobre su propio eje,lanzo dos lineas de telaraña a los hombros de la criatura

Esta se freno de lleno,siendo lanzada hacia arriba por Spider-Man ,esto con el fin de llevarlo a lo mas alto del edificio,el impacto fue tal que nuevamente se simbro ,peter no tenia forma de vencerlo,lo sabia bien ,pero si una manera de contenerlo

"DOS MINUTOS PARA LA APERTURA DEL PORTAL"

Siguio el rastro dejado por la criatura,esta en pleno vuelo se recompuso tomando a peter de la cara,este a pesar de su gran fisico,era muy habil y flexible,tanto que sorpendio,estrello a Spider-Man en el suelo haciendo crujir los huesos de la cara

-Aaarrrgghh-gimio en dolor el Parker

El traje simbiotico desplego zarcillos que se solidificaron en lo que parecia ser lanzas de obsidiana negra y se clavaron sobre el cuerpo de la criatura quien aun asi,no aflojo nunca su agarre sobre el heroe de Queens

-Rrrrraaaaaagggghhhh...-

Si debia morir,al menos se aseguraría de que ningun ciudadano de New York resultará muerto por su pelea,despues de todo las ultimas palabras de su Tio Ben antes de morir resonaban en su cabeza

"Con un gran poder,viene una gran responsabilidad"

"UN MINUTO PARA LA APERTURA DEL PORTAL"

Una ultima sonrisa de tristeza vino consigo al recordad a aquellos que le dieron forma y motivos para llevar el dia a dia el manto de Spider-Man y hacer lo que es correcto siempre

-Lo he hecho bien Tio Ben ?-se pregunto a si mismo al tiempo que su cuerpo unido al ente simbiotico cambiaba,una ultima imagen de una chica rubia aparecio en su mente antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad-Perdoname...Gwen...-

Peter rugio ante el agarre de la criatura aun tenia contra él,dos pares mas de brazos salieron desde los costados de su cuerpo,agarrando de forma fuerte las manos de la criatura separandolas de su cara,esta poco a poco mutaba,la máscara negra antes liza se partió en una gran fauce con miles de colmillos donde dos en los costados sobresalian del resto,las lentes blancas cambiaban dividiendose en seis ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo tambien crecia en dimenciones...

Spider-Man se habia convertido en una gran Araña negra

Lanzo un fuerte chillido animal,que retumbo en todo lo que aun quedaba del edificio,incluso pudo es ucharse por fuera ,haciendo que la gente tapara sus oidos por el miedo que influia

Peter transformado en una Araña escupio de su fause un gran chorro de liquido verdoso que al impactar al pecho y cara de la criatura empezo a descomponerse ,pareciera que acido lo deshacia

La criatura de piel rocosa retrocedió gracias a que las demas patas de la araña empezaron a inyectar veneno al mismo tiempo que las fauces de grandes colmillos de la Araña negra empezaban a deborarlo justo donde el chorro verdoso pudria a la criatura

Un escenario dantesco se veia de un depredador deborando a su presa,la criatura a pesar de ser comida viva se autoregeneraba ,logro arrancar dos de las 6 patas de la Araña en un intento por quitarsela,algo que no logro

La Araña a pesar de todo lo despedazaba ,la sangre fluia libremente de ambas partes por igual

"APERTURA DE LA ZONA NEGATIVA EN PROCESO"

Los ciudadanos que se mantenian en los cercos de seguridad que la Policia de New York mantenia,lograron ver que justo en la cima del gran edificio Baxter una especie de agujero negro se materializaba ,absorbiendo los restos del edificio que colapsaba ante sus ojos

Grandes segmentos de escombros se veian ser absorbidos,vigas de acero se torcian como si juguetes fueran,nada caia al suelo de la ciudad,todo ,absolutamente todo era deborado por ese agujero negro

-Pero que es todo este infierno?-una detective de policia llamada Carlie Cooper exclamo sorprendida al ver la devastación generada por quien los noticieros y canales policiacos culpaban al Spider-Man-Eres responsable de esto Peter?-en palabras tristes ella susurro mas para si misma

Tanto la criatura de piel rocosa como la gran Araña negra eran jalados poco a poco a la Zona Negativa,la Araña logro desprenderse pero aun asi ,no tenia razocinio de lo que pasaba ,por lo que en rugidos era jalado al inminente desastre...hubiera sido asi cuando otro portal de color dorado se abrio a escasos metros ,saliendo de el dos figuras que levitaban en el cielo de New York y eran visibles a todo mundo

-Maldita sea hemos llegado tarde!-dijo de forma airada uno de ellos el cual vestia un traje negro azulado con detalles en dorado,sobre sus hombros una larga capa del mismo color negro,el rostro no era visible por que llevaba una capucha unida a la capa,solo la parte de la boca y nariz era visible-El "viejo"se ha transformado en esa Araña con el simbionte -clamo viendo como tanto la araña como la criatura trataban inútilmente de evitar ser absorbidos

El otro sujeto,llevaba consigo lo que parecia ser una armadura negra con detalles en azul,de alguna manera parecia de asalto tactico o de sigilo,solo las ranuras brillantes era lo que mas resaltada,ademas del emblema de Araña en el pecho ..similar aun reactor Arc !

-Aun no es tarde-relato analizando con el visor del casco el estado biologico de la Araña-Aun esta en la primera fase de la transformacion,puedo revertirla pero antes encargate del Devastador -argumento lanzandose directamente a donde la Araña negra estaba

El otro sujeto de traje azulado,sonrio mientras se tronaba los nudillos-Eso dalo por hecho !-sin mas y cubriendo su cuerpo con energia fotonica se lanzo contra el devastador

El Devastador de piel rocosa vio como sus piernas eran agarradas por un sujeto de capa axulada mientras veia que tras la capucha sus ojos brillaban cuales relampagos

-Te acuerdas de mi pedazo de porqueria-dijo girando sobre si mismo nunca soltando al Devastador,tras varias vueltas lo arrojo justo al concreto de la calle de New York,a escasos metros del cerco policiaco,el Devastador intento levantarse para luchar contra su atacante pero este en caída a gran velocidad,dio de lleno sobre el estomago de la criatura con las rodillas por delante ,el crujir de huesos fue escuchado con claridad por todos,el Devastador antes de intentar algo,fue reprendido por una serie de golpes al rostro-Esta vez no sera como la anterior !-exclamó furioso golpe tras golpe

Los impactos en el rostro eran tan brutales que el pavimento bajo el Devastador poco a poco se resquebrajaba sumiendolos en un crater,el cuerpo del sujeto de traje azulado nunca dejaron de brillar

-No te llevaras a nuestro "viejo"-recitaba ignorando las salpicaduras de sangre que poco a poco saltaban-Sin importar que acabaremos con todos y cada uno de ustedes maldita criatura -

Mientras esto pasaba en la zona de las calles cercanas,en el cielo,el sujeto de armadura de sigilo atrapo a la Araña negra,esta al verse atrapada intento morder a su captor,cosa que no logro traspasar la armadura ,sin mas preambulo e ignorando la mordida,saco de la punta de uno sus dedos de la mano derecha una aguja inyectandola en el cuello de la Araña.

-Esto es por tu bien papá-dijo en voz tranquila viendo como poco a poco Peter Parker recobraba su forma humana al mismo tiempo que el simbionte se retraia en el interior del cuerpo de Peter-No debes perder tu humanidad -le dijo viendolo al rostro-Mamá no soportaria perderte como ya lo hizo una vez ...-

En sus brazos un inconciente Peter yacia desnudo ,a escasos sentimetros de donde ambos se encontraban,el Devastador severamente golpeado pasaba yendo directo al portal de la Zona Negativa

-Cierra esa cosa antes de que se descontrole-le grito el otro sujeto de capa azulada volando para golpear por ultima vez al devastador quien se agarraba de los contornos del portal -Esto es por mis padres malnacido !-

El sujeto de armadura negra ,aun con Peter en sus brazos estira su brazo derecho y mediante ondas de energia reducia poco a poco el portal.

El golpe lanzado fue tal que le desprendio la cabeza al Devastador quien por fin fue absorbido y finalmente cerrado el portal

La multitud en las calles clamo a esos dos heroes que impidieron la destrucción que esa batalla genero,estos ignoraron los vitores de la gente enfocandose mas en el hombre inconciente

-Como esta?-interrogo el encapuchado de azul y dorado

El de armadura negra analizo el cuerpo de Peter,suspirando al ver que no habia grandes lesiones a considerar

-Solo sufre de agotamiento-dijo mirando a su compañero-Aun asi no perdamos mas tiempo y llevemoslo a donde Allen y los demas estan-el sujeto de capa azulada asintio-Vendran mas y debemos prepararnos con todo lo que tenemos -en un gran suspiro termino

-Ese Devastador sin duda regresara -nego con la cabeza-A pesar del daño recibido nada lo detendra en su mision impuesta por "El Unico"-dijo con desprecio al recordar semejante adversario,su voz se suavizó una vez mas-Cada vez perdemos mas y mas terreno Andros -la decepcion en su voz era eminente-Solo espero que Mayday tenga suerte -termino recordando a Spidergirl

El ahora identificado como Andros asintio a las palabras mas que ciertas

-Es por esa razon que estamos aqui Ethan-decia mirando el rostro de Peter-Ni siquiera en el Spider-Verse se vio semejante masacre a manos de Morlun y su despreciable familia-

Sobre los cielos de New York y tras brutal batalla de Spider-Man ,dos sujetos partian con él en brazos,Carle Cooper no daba credito a lo que sus ojos presenciaron,asi como aparecieron ,estos desaparecieron a un lufar desconocido...

Sala de reunion.

En cierta reunion de Heroes y Villanos,cierta hija Asgardiana se preguntaba si sus dos hermanos habian logrado salvar a la versión adolecente de su padre en el Universo 1610

-En que piensas hermanita-le preguntó Thomas Hardy a su hermana al verla con ligera preocuapcion en el rostro ,esta volteo a verlo a la mascara negra de lentes blancas

-Solo me preguntaba cuando Andros e Ethan vendran -dijo ahora viendo a sus demas hermanos tras otro capitulo del "Leyendo",pero su mirada se desbio ante cierta rubia kree y al filántropo Millonario-Sera divertido ver sus reacciones no crees ?-

El Spider-Man simbiotico miro a donde su hermana miraba e de igual manera rio

-Ya lo creo...Andros Stark e Ethan Frederick Danvers son bastante interesantes-

Continuara:...

Este cap es especial como bien pudieron leer,vemos a los hijos de Susan y mas de Peter pero quien seran estos dos ?

Muchos an dicho que la pelirroja con el Unico es Jean o Hope...mo es ninguna de ellas!,espero les haya gustado y por fin ,en el cap síguiente Peter por fin estara en la reunion del Leyendo!

Creo que se dan una idea de quien son las madres de estos dos no ?...NO..no es una versión femenina de Tony Stark..,ya veran lo que tenemos preparado !Muajajajajja

En esta historia saldra Spider-Gwen!...la favorita de mi hermano !

Tambien sabremos el destino del General Ross...


	7. Chapter 7

Actualización al fin !,lamentamos mucho pero mucho la demora,obligaciones y responsabilidades nos aquejan pero aqui estamos !

Capitulo 5:Las caras de la misma moneda...parte 1

-Thaddeus "Thunderbolt"Ross-el nombre del ahora cautivado fue pronunciado con gracia irreverente por aquel ser bañado en fuego cosmico-En realidad estoy en un dilema puesto que no se si felicitarlo o sencillamente sentirme decepcionado...general -caminando en circulos para mirarlo detenidamente exclamo-Mire que caer tan bajo solo para convertirse en aquello que mas detesta -nego con la cabeza divertido.

El Hulk rojo forcejeaba salvajemente ante sus ataduras ,todo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer pelirroja quien sentada de manera erotica en el trono del Unico,reia con voz musical al ver la desesperacion que aquejaba a uno de los lideres de la resistencia contra su amado

Aunque quisiera pelear ,Ross sabia que seria un perdida inevitable,ya que aunque derrotara a esa ramera pelirroja todavia quedaba esa rubia quien no perdia detalle de él y cual le habia dado una paliza horas antes

Solo suspiro deseando suerte a esos niños el cual tienen una gran carga sobre sus jovenes hombros

-Mas sin embargo no hay de que avergonzarse General -decia con los brazos tras la espalda ya de frente ante el Hulk rojo ,Ross sabia que tras la mascara de fuego cosmico la mirada de desden y desprecio era palpable-Conozco mejor que nadie el sentimiento de impotencia -narro de manera seria y solemne a oidos de todos los presentes en esa sala con diseño romano de marmol blanco-La desesperacion al no lograr aquello que mas queremos o deseamos ya sea para nosotros o para otros -

-Oh en serio lo sabes ?-cuestiono molesto el encadendo General,no perdiendo la vista ante sus captores ,mas aun asi ,el rio-Entonces todo esto que estas haciendo no es mas que un berrinche porque la vida te jodio como a muchos antes que tú?-

El Unico permanecio tranquilo escuchando las palabras de Ross,no mostro signo de molestia o alegria,francamente no habia reaccion alguna de él,mas no asi ambas mujeres exclamaron de manera airosa su malestar

-Como te atreves!-rugio molesta la femina rubia enfundaba en un traje blanco con dorado quien levitando a escasos pies del suelo chillo su molestia al tiempo que estampaba la cabeza del Hulk rojo al suelo de marmol,agrietandolo por la fuerza que la rubia empleo-No eres quien para juzgar a mi amado !-profundizo la fuerza empleada hundiendo mas la cabeza del General al piso-Esta creando un Universo para todos por igual,uno por el que vale la pena luchar y incluso morir si es necesario!-

Ante el arrebato de la rubia,la pelirroja sentada en el trono del unico tambien exclamo su malestar en defensa de hombre bañado en fuego cosmico

-Patetico hombrecito !-su mirada esmeralda brillaba con odio sin igual ante el comentario del general-Tu y pequeña resistencia no cambiaran nada,no importa cuantos se opongan a nosotros, todos y cada uno finalmente caeran o cooperarán !-

-Chicas es suficiente...-de manera autoritaria el Unico detuvo a ambas mujeres de seguir en su diatraba-...dejenme a solas con el General -

Ambas mujeres asintieron y antes de salir besaron de forma apasionada a su hombre retirándose con un balanceo en sus caderas,el Unico ,aun frente al General observo a ambas feminas salir para posteriormente enfocarse al prisionero

El Hulk rojo gruñendo logro incorporar solo para ver la mascara de fuego ,podia jurar que el hombre tras las llamas cosmicas...sonreia

-Dicen que hay que ser honesto frente a la muerte General,no esta deacuerdo -dicho esto por parte del Unico,Ross vio como el fuego se retraia a si mismo dejando ver finalmente el rostro de aquel oculto tras la máscara

-Sabia que eras tú tras todo esto !-rugio molesto al confirmar por fin sus sospechas que desde inicios tuvo al respecto ,y no solo él.

El hombre del Fenix solo rio

-Seamos honesto por una vez hrm!?-una sonrisa adorno el rostro al mismo tiempo que su mirada marron veia con simpatia al General,se inclino a estar solo a centimetros de su roja cara y susurro -Usted no se unio a la resistencia por las constantes masacres que he realizado en diferentes universos,ni siquiera por ser ahora el nuevo Presidente de esta nación-sonrio con salvajismo para recalcar mas las palabras -Mucho menos le importa lo que hice con su hija Betty...-tras decir esto Ross lo vio lamerse los labios-Quien fuera a pensar que tras esa apariencia de cientifica nerd se encontraba una ardiente y fogoza mujer ,lo que hicimos deberia ser ilegal en algunos paises -rio al ver la expresion del Hulk rojo

Ross solo rugio en ira al recordar a su hija Betty ,inutilmente trato de liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantenian cautivo

-Debe ser humillante saber que a pesar de todo lo que intento e incluso convertirse en una caricatura de su Nemesis no haya podido eliminarlo -le decía palmandole la cabeza como a un perro se tratara-Digame General que se siente el ver al alter ego de Banner caer ante mis pies?-lo tomo de la barbilla para que ambas miradas se encontrarán,los furiosos ojos del General chocaban con la alegria marron del hombre con el Fenix en su interior-Mirar logre derrotar al Hulk

Y era verdad ,lo que el Unico decia no hacia mas que enervar al Hulk rojo quien recordaba como el Increible Hulk caia ante el Fenix ,aun hoy pasados los años la humillante derrota de todos los héroes no habia desaparecido ,tras eso muchos desaparecieron ,otros pasaron a la clandestinidad y unos mas ...se unieron a las filas del Unico!

-Seguramente se pregunta que paso con Banner no?-tras decir esto las lentes doradas de la máscara de fuego del Unico brillaron,una vez volvieron a cubrir su rostro,Ross sintio como las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se soltaban dejandolo libre-Permitame responder esa duda General Ross-

El Hulk rojo se puso en pose de batalla dispuesto a pelear contra el Unico ,pero para sorpresa de él,este solo levito tomando una distancia considerable,esto mientras el piso de marmol se abria permitiendo que una gra fosa sea vista..

-Le dare lo que siempre ha querido General...-

El olor fetido a putrefacción rapidamente inundo las fosas nasales del General ,vio como el Unico permanecía en la misma posición,antes siquiera decir algo ,un fuerte rugio inhumano retumbo en todo el lugar...

Tras la fosa la enorme figura conocida por Ross saltaba para despues de manera estrepitosa caer en manos y rodillas ,su piel verde ya vieja con incontables cicatrices,su largo cabello ahora cano y con grilletes en cuello y muñecas se puso de pie y rugio...pero lo que mas impacto a Ross fue su mirada enloquecida

RAAAAAAAHHHH...HULK !...HAMBREEEEE...!-

El Unico solo rio al ver el terror en la cara del antiguo General ...sin duda un rival menos ,aun quedaban mas pero ,que diversion tendria si los eliminaba a todos al mismo tiempo?...se pregunto curioso

Un hombre con armadura blindada en rojo y negro se inclino de manera respetuosa sin importarle la dantesca escena que al lado de él,el Hulk llevaba a cabo

-Mi señor-dijo en tono manso pero firme-Madelyne y Karla me dijeron que solicitaste mi precensia?-

El Unico aparto la mirada para despues responder viendo al hombre blindado ,quien alguna vez fue un filántropo multimillario

-Tengo una tarea para ti...Tony -

Sala de reunion...

-Peter..!-grito con preocupacion Susan Victoria Storm al ver el inconciente y parcialmente desnudo cuerpo de Spider-Man

Este había llegado momentos despues de que Franklin y Valeria finalmente llegaran a los protectores brazos de su madre Invicible Woman,quien no tardo en socorrerlos y calmarlos quien tras llantos relataban lo ocurrido en el ahora ruinas del Edificio Baxter

Las reacciones fueron mixtas tras lo escuchado ,muchos Heroes y Villanos tenian pensámientos variados,Cyclops y varios mas culpaban a Peter por los destrozos ocuridos en la Ciudad ,alegando que un verdadero Heroe fuera precavido sin importar nada todo para evitar perdidas humanas o materiales

Otros como Daredevil y los Defender e incluso varios Avengers defendian con todo a su desaparecido amigo ,lo conocian mas que ningun otro ,Thor sentia la imperiosa necesidad de estellar su martillo en los dientes del Summers

La mayoria de las feminas ignoraban los reclamos y demas ante los eventos narrados,para ellas la salud de Peter era prioridad,ni siquiera habian tomado nota de los dos jovenes adolescentes que lo habían traido consigo

Sue y Felicia siendo las que mas lo conocian en ambas fascetas ,tanto la heroica como la civil estaban aterradas con solo la idea de que Peter resultara herido o algo peor...muerto

Natasha y Carol,estaban heladas al ver los hematomas en el cuerpo del castaño,Natasha corrio hacia él sin importarle la mirada de rencor que Sue y Felicia le daban ,Carol queria seguir los pasos de la espia rusa pero sus pies no le respondían...se maldecia a si misma por su cobardia aun hoy hacia el hombre que ama

Hope no perdio tiempo al pedir a varios de los hijos de Peter su ayuda ,no importaba quienes fueran sus madres ,ni nada de eso,para ella la salud y bienestar de su mentor y amor ya no secreto lo eran todo

Jean Grey veia con curiosidad a las hermanas pelirrojas trabajar junto a Hope,no sabia porque pero algo le resultaba inquietante,a pesar de que no era etico y correcto aventurarse en las mentes ajenas,sintio necesidad de leer sus mentes y averiguar mas ...encontrando muros de oclumancia muy fuertes ,incluso mas que ella y Emma juntas ,se soprendio cuando una de ellas giro su cara y la observo fijamente

Ambas mujeres se miraron y Jean escucho la voz de Annalisse hablarle telepaticamente

-"Tus dudas seran respondidas pronto ..."-

Las demas mujeres aunque espectantes ,estaban nerviosas ,unas mas que otras con respecto a la araña inconciente el cual era vendado por Sue y las demas mujeres ,querian ayudar de alguna manera pero sabian bien que no tenian derecho ,no despues de hacer un ejercicio de auto reflexión con respecto hacia su trato con Peter

El Spider-Man simbiótico en compañia de Yuri y Rob interrogaron en apenas sususrros a sus hermanos que acaban de aparecer junto a su maltratado padre

-Que diablos paso Ethan ?-cuestiono el joven agente de SHIELD quien no quitaba la mirada de su madre quien junto a Sue y con apoyo de Wanda levitaban a Peter a una camilla que la Dr Kaplan trajo rapidamente

Todo esto mientras la pequeña Genevive Maximoff era consolada en brazos de su hermano Allen ,logrando que tanto Magneto como Pietro alcen la mirada curioso por el trato entre hermanos

-Un Devastador-sentencio sin mas el joven de armadura futurista e sigilosa quien de reojo miro como cierto hombre de Hierro se acercaba al inconciente Parker ,una naciente furia nacio en él con solo verlo...-Eso fue lo que paso...sentencio sin mas

-El viejo se salio de control haciendo que su lado animal tomara el control-siguio su narrativo Ethan Danvers mientras sonreia al ver a cierta rubia Kree-El que estuviera unido al simbionte solo empeoro su estado -su mirada se desvio al ver la preocupacion en la cara de su hermana Daphne Parker-Logramos volverlo a su estado humano pero...-dejo suspendida al aire su respuesta

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta sobre posibles reacciones negativas de la vacuna una vez que despierte -el joven de armadura negra con azul prosiguio sin perder detalle del cada vez mas acercamiento de Tony Stark al cuerpo inconciente de su padre ,sus ojos se estecharon por ello-Si es que despierta ,no tuvimos tiempo de probarla ,a pesar de que los Dr Connors,Dra Walters y Morbius ayudaron en su creación-

-Esto es una jodida mierda ...-dijo mas para si mismo que para los denas Robert Kinney

Para consternacion de todos en la sala un gran resplandor cubrio todo por un momento ,por reflejo cubrieron sus ojos ,cuando el resplandor paso y enfocaron la vista de nueva cuenta..muchos se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y mirada púrpura

De cuerpo de infarto incluso dejaria en verguenza a las mujeres en la sala ,haciendolas parecer monjas mal alimentadas,su ropa consistía en un atuendo negro con rojo que apenas cubria sus atributos fisicos,abrazado a su delicioso cuerpo,labios rojo cereza que pormetian placeres mas alla de comprension

Dicha mujer atrajo la mirada de todos los hombres sin excepción,salvo uno en particular que la miraba con miedo hasta cierto grado,la lujuria y la adoracion adornaban los rostros enrojecidos,siendo Jhonny Storm y Bobbie Drake los mas afectados ya que estaban babeando ante la mujer hermosa

Solo las palabras de la Valquiria hija de Peter logro sacarlos de su estupor ya que sin mas abrazo fuertemente a la mujer de cabello plateado

-Mamá...-

La hermosa mujer devolvio el afecto a su hija ,abrazandola de igual manera para despues decirle

-Te he echado de menos mi pequeña Valquiria -le dijo con dulzura y mirada cariñosa,despues vio a sus demas "hijos" y sonrio satisfecha-Lo lograron !...sabia que Susan tendria exito -

Solo el Dios del trueno con martillo en mano exclamo dudoso y hasta cierto punto precavido

-Freya !-

La Diosa Asgardiana miro al hijo de Odin quien no soltaba su martillo

-Baja tu martillo Dios del Trueno ...-su voz en apenas un susurro y sin soltarse del abrazo de su hija ordeno-No estoy aqui para pelear contigo ni con ninguno de ustedes -dijo sin mas,su mirada purpura fue hacia cierto vigilante de Queens inconciente-Hay asuntos mas urgentes a tratar -

-Nosotros la llamamos..-el que hablo fue el Spider-Man simbiotico colocandose de manera protectora frente a la diosa -La presencia de ella en este Universo rompe las reglas impuestas por los dioses de todas las mitologias

-Y eso porque ?-el que pregunto no era otro que Steve Roger quien cauteloso se acerco hasta los hijos de Peter y la diosa asgardiana

Cuando Thomas iba a responder a su interrogante,fue Iron-Man quien de manera burlona se expreso sin saber que cierto joven de armadura futurista lo estaba fijando con sus repulsores...

-Que acaso los Dioses tienen acuerdos internacionales como todo organismo ...su comentario fuera de lugar fue abruptamente cortado por un rayo de energia que paso a centimetros de su cara parando su caminar y se enfocará sobre quien le disparo -..Pero quien...?!-

Tony Stark miro con enojo como un joven de cabello castaño rojizo quien portaba una armadura muy similar a la suya le apuntada con la palma de su mano directamente hacia él

-Quien eres y como te atreves a dispararme niño-demando respuesta de forma soberbia cruzándose de brazos -Acaso no sabes quien soy !?-

Tony miro detenidamente la armadura del niño,esta le entallaba al cuerpo casi como si fuera una segunda piel,mas sin embargo la energia emitida y leida por sus lectores era muy superior al reactor ARK en su pecho ,mas sin embargo,fueron sus facciones las que lo hicieron dudar

-Te conozco de algún lado ?-

El joven sin dejar de apuntarle y bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la habitacion,contesto

-Se que solo eres una mierda que piensa mas en si mismo que en los demás,sin importar de que Universo seas ,no cambias mucho a decir verdad-comenzo su respuesta mirandolo a los ojos,sus palabras llevaban veneno y rencor-Me atrevo a atacarte porque si das un paso mas hacia mi padre-recalco esta ultima palabra-Eliminare todo rastro de ti tal y como hice en mi Universo cuando te arranque esa bateria de litio sobre tu pecho-la palma de su mano brillo incandecente al reunir energia a niveles alarmantes-Y quien soy no debería ser una sorpresa para ti ya que te jactas de ser un hombre inteligente ...mira mi cara y dime !

Tony aun con el cejo fruncido miro con detenimiento al joven de armadura y se soprendio ligeramente ,pero aun asi no logro nada

-Como rayos voy a saberlo niño!,en mi vida te he visto !-

La tension en la sala era tal que nadie parecia respirar ante los dos hombres acorazados,con desprecio en su apellido pero con orgullo ante otro ,este respondio sacudiendo a todos por igual ...menos a sus hermanos y a la Diosa Asgardiana

-Mi nombre es Andros Stark...por desgracia y verguenza eres mi padre en un Universo ,uno en el cual tú y ese maldito del Unico mataron a aquel hombre que me acogio como a un hijo...Peter Parker !-

El silencio en la sala fue tal que parecia un cementerio

Continuara ...

Larga la espera pero este es solo un capitulo dividido,la segubda parte la publicaremos pronto ,espero les haya gustado y sin mas saludos y gracias por los rewies

Un adelanto...

Peter abrio los ojos,cansado tardo minutos en enfocar su mirada a su alrededor ,mas aun,sintio que su cabeza descansaba en algo calido y blando ,alzo su mirada encontrando unos ojos azules como el cielo que lo mirabn con amor y afecto,se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de una mujer rubia de cabello corto a los hombros y con una diadema negra sobre esta.

La mujer sonrio con cariño acariciando la mejilla del Avenger ,su calor y suave tacto hicieron que el Parker llorara

-Gwen...?-dudoso ante lo que sea una ilusion el Parker llamo su nombre en un susurro

La mujer sonrio inclinando su cabeza hacia él Avenger haciendo que sus narices se rocen,sonriendo con cariño,sin apartar la mirada esta respondio

-Peter...-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 6: Las caras de la misma moneda...parte 2

Momentos antes del incidente Stark...

El nutrido grupo de Heroes y Villanos convivia para sorpresa de muchos en relativa paz,esto debido a ciertos acontecimientos referentes a dos de las figuras mas subestimadas de toda la comunidad Heroica.

Y es que quien fuera a pensar que las desventuras de un mutante longevo cuyo unicos dotes son beber,su curacion acelerada y sus garras retráctiles y aquel que es considerado por muchos como una "Amenaza arácnida" quien no sabe cuando callarse y suele ser mas irritante que un grano en el culo estuvieran pasmados en un libro bastante viejo en manos de quien se supone son los hijos de Spider-Man en diferentes dimensiones.

Pero sobre todo la envidia de saber que Peter Parker estuvo o esta relacionado de manera romantica con varias mujeres ,incluyendo una diosa Asgardiana despertaba celos tanto en hombres y mujeres

-Entonces ?-pronuncio la blonda hija de Peter ahora sosteniendo el libro dispuesta a proseguir con la lectura-Continuemos si no hay mas interrupciones !-demando abriendo y buscando la pagina a leer

Muchos se miraron unos a otros,debatiendo si dar a conocer sus puntos de vista o simplemente algo mas,pero las posturas intimidantes de aquellos hijos de Peter quienes portaban con orgullos sus trajes de tematica aracnida,los hacia reconsiderar,en especial aquel unido al ente simbiotico,quien junto a su hermana Freya esperaban mas visitantes...

Daphne se aclaro la garganta y prosiguio

-Capitulo 4...-

La rubia miro con detenimiento a su madre y al resto de feminas que a ojos de ella y sus demas hermanos,eran de igual manera queridas y amadas en general ,a tal grado de llamarlas..."madre",sonrio recordando como su padre nunca hizo distinciones a ninguna de ellas..a todas las amo por igual

Este capitulo sin duda les mostraria no solo a ellas si no a quienes a un dudan de él,y a otras sus errores pasados,no era que él no los haya cometido ,al igual que todos ,pero habia madurado y aprendido mas que cualquiera,lo que lo hacia un buen esposo,padre,amigo y amante.

-[Luego de analizar la situación,Peter decidio que lo mejor era llevar todos los colchones a la sala y hacer que las niñas duerman juntas con la excusa de una pijamada,pero en realidad era para que él pudiese estar al tanto de cualquier problema que momentos,se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y las miraba comó se divertían con la televisión o los improvisados columpios que hizo con su telaraña y unos miradas sospechosas que recibia de la espía rusa y el clon femenino de Logan habían decrecido,pero aun continuaban alli cada vez que él les daba la espalda]-

Natasha se revolvio incomoda en su silla al ser objeto de miradas raras por parte de sus compañeros Avenger y demas personas,suspiro mirando a su hijo Yuri que tenia el mismo hilo de pensamiento que ella,quien practicamente con la mirada le decia..

"Aun de niña no cambias Madre"

Laura mientras tanto gruñia al verse en estado miniatura pero para mas molestia de ella Deadpool empeoraba las cosas

-Aaawww,miren nada mas que mona se ve haciendo pucheros !-decia esto mientras jalaba las mejillas de X-23 para risa de Kamala quien escribia tan rapido en su celular que parecia que salia humo lo caliente que estaba.

Lo síguiente que todos vieron fue a Wade empalado por la misma Laura quien con ojos de toro embrabecido arremetia contra el mercenario bocazas ,todo esto mientras Logan solo suspiraba con su habano en mano,nada preocupado por su colega X-Men

Muchos rieron de las mejillas sonrojadas de Laura y Natasha al verse expuestas de tal manera

-[La araña daba gracias a que las tarjetas de credito de Stark estaban de su lado de la mansion,por lo que no perdió el tiempo y les pidio que no salgan del establecimiento mientras iba apurado a comprar ropa y comida se habia agitado tanto en su vida,ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibia de los transeúntes o vendedores,cargando bolsas que ponian a prueba su fuerza aracnida al mismo tiempo que eludia coches a la hora de cruzar las calles sumamente transitadas hasta que llego finalmente a la mansion Avengers en tiempo record,descubriendo que ellas seguian jugando y viendo televisión]-

La risa burlesca de Scott Summers llamo la atención de todos en general ,para desagrado de muchos de ellos

-La araña es paranoica despues de todo al no poder cuidar a simples niñas-rio mientras muchas mujeres le dirigian miradas de muerte,incluso Jean quien a su lado sentada,no comprendía el rencor en Scott hacia el castaño aracnido-Ademas...susurro esto ultimo abrazando aun mas a Jean a su lado-Por lo menos de mandadero y niñero si es eficiente ya que de ser super Heroe que lo deje para los que en verdad estamos capacitados ,no fanaticos con un disfraz de hallowen!-sentencio sin mas

Ira pura genero en aquellos hijos de Peter quienes no querian si no borrar de su cara esa sonrisa engreida de manera permanente,pero incluso si alguien alegaba algo en defensa de un ausente Spider-Man

La voz de la persona menos problable se hizo notar con claridad ...atrayendo sonrisas para cierta Mesias mutante quien no toleraba hablaran mal de su enamorado

-Al menos es mejor padre que alguien que conozco -Cable quien hacia rato habia llegado junto a varios mas,defendio a su mas grande heroe-Procura y se preocupa por el bienestar de niñas que no son sus hijas-al decir esto logro que Cyclops gruñera-Es mas de lo que puedo decir de tí-colocandose a lado de su hija pelirroja quien sonrio agradecida Cable no dudo en contraatacar .

-Uuuuuhhh...ese fue un jab bien conectado -la risa de Luke Cage junto a sus amigos retumbo por toda la sala ante el coraje de Scott

Otro que aunque no estaba dirigido a él en especifico,si logro hacerlo recordar su pasado y el como habia descuidado a sus hijos,Magneto suspiro ,ya no tenia caso lamentarse por cosas que no hizo o dejo de hacer

Miro a Wanda quien sostenia a una durmiente Genevive y a Pietro quien reia con los demas,se preguntaba donde estaba Lorna despues de todo

-Podemos ver una faceta que nadie conocia de Peter -Dr Strange medito junto a varios de sus compañeros Iluminati,tal vez la creencia popular que se tiene a Spider-Man cambie y otras empeoren...como la de Soctt

Esto logro calmar el ambiente tenso generado,muchos muy a su pesar consideraban cierto el alegato del mutante del futuro

Scott se indigno por su hijo,como era posible que este defendiera a semejante idiota y peor aun..Hope enamorada de él!

Las gemelas pelirrojas sonreian de manera siniestra generando miedo a quienes cerca de ellas estaban,eran ellas,las que mas que nada en el mundo querian incinear la humanidad de Cyclops con su Fuerza Cosmica que en ambas recidia...pero tendrian que esperar un poco mas para liberar a sus madres de ese imbecil !

-[Volví niñas,se portaron bien?-dijo Peter depositando los viveres en la cocina y las bolsas con ropa en el suelo.]-

-[Si Peter!-exclamo radiante Sue,mientras se balanceaba en el columpio]-

Susan sonrio al verse feliz y junto al hombre que habia aprendido a amar y era a todas luces ,el padre de Valeria y Franklin,su rostro sonriente no paso desapercibido para varios en realidad

El Sirenoman y rey de la Atlantida..gruño al ver la mirada soñadora en el rostro de la rubia

Dr Doom solo sonrio ante el malestar grabado en el rostro de Reed...el ya se habia rendido con Susan pero cualquiera que lograra hacer de la vida de Mr Fantasc una mierda seria un Heroe en Latveria cuando volviera

Reed por su parte trago grueso al ver a una pequeña Sue Storm añorando a Spider-Man,empezo a recordar o trato de pensar en momentos junto a sus hijos y esposa..para desgracia de él...no encontro ninguno.

-[Que hay allí?-Bobbi pregunto al mismo tiempo que Medusa y Jennifer se acercaban a las bolsas ]-

-[Les compre ropá ya que dudo que aqui haya algo que les quede,aunque pido disculpas si no les gusta algo,-rascandose la nuca el ojimarrón les respondio]-

-[En serio?Gracias!-Janet proclamó al enterarse,corriendo a abrazarlo para luego ser imitado por Jean y Carol!

Johnny Storm suspiro triste y celoso de su amigo ,tal vez sean niñas pero ser abrazado por quienes serian muejeres calientes cuando crecieran dañaba su ego

-Por que la vida es injusta -se quejo a nadie en particular el hermano de Invisible Woman-para despues mirar a la rubia Kree al tiempo que extendia sus brazos para un abrazo -Yo tambien quiero un abrazo!-

Carol Danver le dio una mirada de asco al igual que muchas mas

-Preferiría abrazar a una farola antes que a tí-alegó poniendo mas atencion a la lectura que la hija de Peter narraba

-No te tocaríamos ni con un palo de 3 metros-

La voz venenosa de Spider-Woman sentencio al rubio llameante siendo consolado por Ben y Bobbie Drake

-Te lo ganaste Chispitas -la Mole rocosa rio al tiempo que daba palamditas en la espalda a un decaido Storm

Mientras esto pasaba,Janet y Barbara miraban la interaccion de sus yo pequeñas junto a Peter,cuando fue que hicieron algo semejante para él de ese modo ...un simple abrazo,sera por los efectos de Kang el Conquistador ?

-[En realidad,el adulto eligió lo mas sabiamente posible,recordando las ropas que solian llevar de las pequeñas heroinas se repartían las prendas y platicaban intimamente,Spider-Man procedió a rellenar las alacenas y la nevera,quitando el martillo de Thor de su lugar y guardándolo en uno de los cajones debido a que necesitaba ese lugar]-

-Thor bufo molesto al ver a alguien mas a demas de él manejar el martillo encantado Mjolnir,cosa que berrinche no paso desapercibida por su hermana,quien al verlo cruzado de brazos murmuro

-Bebito...!-

Risas estruendosas a costillas del Dios del trueno desviaron el tema de manera fugaz,miradas de burla y muerte se intercambiaban de lado a lado

-Como es que conoce bien nuestros gustos ?-la interrogante de la abogada de piel de jade fue respondida por la ladrona de temática de gato

-Lo crean o no Peter tiene una excelente memoria,aunque en ocaciones es muy despistado para cosas fuera de Spider-Man ,suele ser metodico y observador como la araña cuando trabaja junto a ustedes

La sentencia de Felicia logro hacer que varios mas reeplantearan su opinion de él,otros aun negaban lo que veia y consiguente oian

-Si claro !-con voz mordaz Clint Barton dio su punto de vista-Es bastante espeluznante que sepa gustos y medidas exactas de cada una de ustedes,no se ustedes pero yo me cuidaria de él-queriendo generar dudas hacia Peter,Barton dijo sonriendo creyendo su mision personal cumplida

-Lo dice el hombre que parece tener un misil teledirigido entre los pantalones y no sabe mantenerselos puestos -con clara burla alego Jessica Drew haciendo rabiar al arquero-Al menos Peter creo es fiel a sus parejas a comparacion de tí-

-[Peter!-oyo el grito de Jessica lo que le hizo correr creyendo que algo habia pasado,hallando solamente que todas se habian quitado sus trajes y reemplazado con ropas civiles]-

-[Porfavor,no me des sustos de nuevo Jessica...pensé que algo malo pasó-suspirando de alivio,pidió él]-

-[Perdón...murmuro con una mirada tierna Spider-Woman siendo abrazada después]-

Jessica estsba tan roja como una remolacha ignorando o no siendo enterada de las miradas celosas que Susan,Natasha,Hope y Felicia le mandaban al ser ella apice de la muestra de cariño de parte del castaño

Para la Drew era tan inusual verse en esa situacion,una calida sensación broto de qu pecho al ser testigo de esa escena,pero asi como surgio,rápidamente se fue al recordar como trataba a Peter despues de todo,desvio la mirada dolida por lo que veia

-[No es tu culpa,no lo sabias...te gusta la ropa que compré?-acariciando su cabellera azabache,le cuestiono Spidey.]-

-[S-s-si...-luciendo un poco roja,logró replicar la heroina inglesa]-

Muchos de preguntaban sobre este desconocido Peter,siempre habria sido asi de cariñoso y detallista con todos a su alrededor?,incluso entre villanos parecian incomodos ante esta novedad para ellos,quien fuera a pensar que tras esa mascara roja estuviera un gran hombre

La reina de los Inhumanos miro a su marido que poco o ningun interes ponia a la lectura,en secreto ,Medusa se cuestionaba si algun dia Boltagon seria igualmente de cariñoso con sus posibles hijos!...si es que estos llegarian

-[Te sientes bien?Estas roja como un tomate,no tendras fiebre?-apoyando sus labios en la frente de la niña,murmuro el héroe,siendo traido a la realidad cuando escucho el carraspeo de Wanda]

-[Ella está bien-con el seño fruncido masculló la pequeña gitana]-

-[Si,solo está es así,Jess?-Loki,con un tono burlón,dijo]-

-[Eh?Oh,si!Estoy cansada!-exclamó Spiderwoman,bostezando para dar mas enfasis.]-

Ambas mujeres usuarias de magia,se miraron la una a la otra,Wanda con una mirada seria hacia la Jotum mientras inconcientemente abrazaba con mas ahinco a su pequeña Genevive,mientras la media hermana de Thor sonreia victoriosa,aun siendo una niña,no perdía su toque en hacer bromas a las personas.

-No se ustedes pero algo no me convence-con una mano en el menton,el multimillonario argumento ,mientras veia la imagen de las pequeñas

-Es cierto-Ahora Sam Wilson,viendo detenidamente tanto a la pequeña Jotum como a Jessica noto algo raro-Se ve un copo forzado no les parece?-

Muchos asintieron a las palabras de Falcón,Vision mientras tanto absorbía información no antes documentada de Spider-Man,esto contrastaba con los datos dados por Ultro y en especial de Hank Pym

Las gemelas pelirrojas ya sabian que conforme avanzaran los capitulos,se sabria muchas cosas que tal vez se ignoraba,en especial para ciertas mujeres las cuales se enfrentarian a sus propios temores

Thomas Hardy veia a su madre tras la mascara negra con lentes blancas,pensaba mucho en como estara su madre en su Universo,ella no queria que saltara junto a los demas para salvar el Multiverso pero entendia la gran responsabilidad que Tom llevaba consigo al ser el nuevo portador del Simbionte

Lo que nadie sabia,era que Tom deseaba mas que nunca conocer a su padre,nunca crecio con él,Felicia siempre le recordaba con cariño y rompia a llorar cuando lo recordaba,Spiderman habia muerto siendo lo que mejor sabia hacer...salvando vidas y siendo un gran Heroe...nunca supo que Felicia estaba embarazada.

-[Mmh...ya ,me imagino que deben estar agotadas con todo lo que paso no van a dormir y mañana vamos a pasea un rato?-ofreció el adulto,tomando las bolsas vacías y cargándolas con los trajes que ellas vestían previamente,llevandoselas a un cuarto desocupado.]-

-[A pasear?-Emma cuestiono]-

-[Si,una plaza o un parque de diversiones,mañana pueden elegir-se oyó a Peter responder,quien regresaba con un propio juego de ropas comunes que saco del cuarto que le habian dado pero que raras veces usaba]-

-Se supone que esa amenaza es un Avenger!-cuestiono intrigada la pelinegra directora de SHIELD-Como es que no pasa tiempo aqui?-

La pregunta de Maria Hill provocó incomodidad en muchos Avengers,pudiendo ver que en realidad,algo tenian que ver,fue el mismo Kaine el que constesto a su duda

-Eso se debe a que mi hermano no se siente bien recibido aun entre sus "compañeros"Avengers-hizo señas con las manos para dar enfasis a su declaración-prefiere pasar tiempo a solas en su pequeño departamento que a ser victima de burlas y denigraciones ...no es así...Barton-Scarlet Spider volteo a ver a Clint primero,logrando que este frunza el ceño-O que hay de ti Wilson?,que yo sepa aun lo consideras alguien inmaduro e incapaz de tomar algo en serio?-el nombrado cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho apartando la mirada acusadora-Tal vez ustedes Jennifer y Janet puedan decirnos algo,porfavor compartan !-con ironia termino Kaine

El Súper Soldado no daba credito a lo que escuchaba,se suponia que eran un equipo que debia ser unido ante todo,compañeros!,ahora veia con tristeza como uno de los suyos era marginado y denigrado a tal grafo que preferia estar lejos que con ellos,Steve recordo como era él mismo antes de convertirse en el Primer Vengador,suspirando prometio hablar con todos ellos una vez todo esto termine

-[No tienes que trabajar?-Laura frunciendo su ceño,indago]-

-[Creo que la policía puede lidiar por unos dias con los ás,alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes,no?-sonriendo ludicamente,refuto él]-

Hope en compañia de su padre sonrio con cariño ante su amado,siempre ponia la seguridad y bienestar de los demas antes que la de él mismo,esta era una cualidad que ya no se veia mucho ultimamente

Incluso Rachel Grey debia darle credito a esa Amenaza,no lo admitiria nunca en voz alta pero,por lo que veia entendia que era una persona responsable y cariñosa,mejor mucho mejor que la desdicha que tanto ella como Cable tenian de padre

-Bueno -alego alegremente Wade despues de que Laura lo dejara al fin,despues de convertirlo en una brocheta humana-Al parecer Spidey merece la taza de "Padre del Año,no?-

-[Somos niñas grandes!Podemos cuidarnos solas!-protestó She-Hulk,solo para ver como un serio Peter se le avecinaba]-

-[De verdad?Y que harían si alguien les...HACE COSQUILLAS!-grito el arácnido,sacándole carcagadas a la pequeña de tez verde tras atacar su abdomen y cuello]-

Jennifer Walters sonrio con tristeza al verse feliz de niña en brazos de Peter,su infancia no fue mala en compañia de su familia que la inundo de amor,el verse asi nuevamente le traia una gran sonrisa

Susan de igual manera recordaba las muchas veces que enclntro a Valeria en brazos de Peter riendo y jugando,él no la trataba como a una genio tal cual ella misma y Reed en ocaciones lo hacían,Peter lograba tanto que Franklin y Valeria fueran simples niños nada mas ...sin ninguna preocupación que mo fuera ir a la escuela y tener amigos

Lo extrañaba como nunca en su vida...

-[No...!No...!Basta...!Soy...soy...una...niña...!-entrecortado,logro decir Jennifer,sufriendo las cosquillas y admitiendo que era una párvula]-

-[Alguien mas quiere discutir?-desafiante,comentó el tótem,solo para recibir catorce miradas temerarias.]-

-[AVENGERS,ATAQUEN!-lideró Carol saltado sobre Spiderman en los colchones y atacándolo junto a las demas.]-

Captain Marvel se ahogaba de vergüenza,sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban siendo objeto de risas de parte de sus demas compañeras,pero a pesar de todo,ella recordo su breve tiempo con Peter,se prometia tener una charla con él

Los sistemas de alerta de la armadura de Iron-Man empezaron a alertarlo de una anomalía,rompiendo con ello el ambiente ameno,rápidamente tanto él,como el resto de Avengers se colocaron en posición defensiva mientras los villanos estaban de igual manera esperando una emboscada en general...nadie caeria sin luchar!

Pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el pavor que se veia reflejado en las chicas hijas de Peter,algo estaba mal...

Rob Kinney se posiciono cerca de Wanda para proteger a la pequeña Genevive quien despertaba en brazos de Wanda

Yuri y Allen se prepararon a luchar y defender al resto de sus hermanas

Analisse y Victoria levitaban tambien listas para luchar y proteger a su madre

Solo Tom y Freya se mantenian serenos y no como ya sabiendo o intuyendo lo que pasaba ,solo aguardaron a la informacion que la Dra Kaplan leia en dispositivo

Para sorpresa de todos ahi,el espacio empezo a ondular para despues abrirse cual brecha dimensional,de la cual salian unos llorosos y asustados Franklin y Valeria Richard

Susan al ver a sus bebes en tal estado,corrio hacia ellos abrazándolos manteniandolos en su pecho mientras lloraban y sollozaban ,la rubia fantastica trataba de calmarlos para ver si estaban bien,si no estaban heridos

Muchas de las feminas,se precipitaron hacia Susan,tambien preocupadas por los niños ,Jean siendo Doctora,los reviso que no tuvieran daños ,suspirando de tranquilidad al no ver heridas

Los niños Richard solo se encontraban sucios,como si hubieran salido de un desastre,Valeria fue la que hablo,logrando calmarse un poco ,sus ojos llorosos le rompian el corazón a su madre y a todas las feminas por igual

-Mamá...tío Peter !...él...él...!-No podia terminar la frase porque el llanto se lo impedia,la declaración a medias,provoco miedo en las mujeres en especial en Susan,Natasha y Felicia

Susan recordo que Peter era quien estaba junto a ellos en el Edificio Baxter!...que habria pasado ?

Para sopresa de todos ,otra brecha se abrio y de ella salieron dos jovenes...

Uno portando un traje negro con capa mostrando símbolos de relámpago,era rubio y de complexion atlética,el otro lucia una armadura muy parecida a las de Tony pero mas definida y pareciera una segunda piel,de color cuervo con visores amarillos,tambien era casi de la misma altura que su acompañante rubio,el casco futurista no permitia ver sus rasgos

Pero lo que asusto a muchos en general fue que el de armadura de sigilo traia en brazos a un inconciente Peter Parker

-Peter!-el grito compartido de Susan...Natasha..Hope...y Felicia erizo la piel a mas de uno por la preocupación que ellas mostraba

Continuará en la tercera parte!

Amigos tiempo para actualizar este Fic,si,ya sabemos y este capituló lo dejaremos a medias para cerrar este mini arco con una gran escena de por medio...veremos en el siguiente el sueño de Peter y mas del Unico !


End file.
